Harem
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Una noche te topas con tus compañeros de Namimori y al siguiente eres miembro de la familia Vongola, deberás entrenar duro para poder seguir los pasos de los 7 guardianes pues tu fuiste elegida para ser la Maiko del cielo, pero ¿que es ese sentimiento que despiertan tus amigos en ti sera amor? ... LECTOR/HAREM
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic de KHR y también mi primer fic de lectorxunpersonaje /*w*/ espero salga bien … espero que les guste… _**Lector/Harem**_

.

.

.

.

"_**Capitulo 1- ¿Familia?"**_

.

Estabas en tu habitación descansando plácidamente sobre tu cama, cubierta por tus sabanas y aquella pijama ligera para tratar de evitar el calor asfixiante, te rodaste sobre la cama un par de veces, te sentías frustrada de algún modo y no sabias porque… tomaste el despertador junto a tu cama "las 2:00 am" pensaste con fastidio mientras dirijáis tu mirada al closet, te estaba llegando uno de esos impulsos de estupidez clásicos en ti, te levantaste de golpe solo para tomar unos pantalones y unos tenis, estabas dispuesta a como algunas noches salir de la vista cautelosa de tus padres para escaparte al parque que esta a unas calles de tu residencia.

Caminaste un tanto aturdida por la atmosfera tan pesada que se podía percibir en el ambiente, siempre fuiste buena para esas cosas, eras como un detector de peligro y sin embargo tan torpe como para irte a meter a la boca del lobo.

"boom" escuchaste una explosión que te hiso girar de inmediato "boom" "boom" "boom" y luego vinieron mas… estabas confundida, sabias que las explosiones eran recurrentes las últimas noches pero sin duda algo estaba pasando en el instituto Namimori, tu lo sabías, ese radar de alerta que tienes te lo gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Diste un par de pasos hacia atrás, ni de broma querías aventurarte a tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba, las piernas te temblaban –maldición- exclamaste cuando te diste cuenta que no podías moverte.

-¡espera!- escuchaste un grito a tus espaldas y de inmediato viste como frente a ti pasaba un joven de largos cabellos rojizos escapando de ese chico tan raro de cabello castaño del salón de al lado, aunque no lo reconociste de inmediato, porque esa mirada no era clásica en él, estabas confundida y un tanto temerosa.

-decimo- esta vez quien se hacía presente era Gokudera, si, sabias su nombre porque tu mejor amiga lo mencionaba cada cinco segundos…

-¿estás bien?- te pregunto Yamamoto extendiendo su mano hacia ti, si, Yamamoto, el atleta por el que babean la mayoría de las chicas de tu clase.

-si gracias- le contestaste un poco incrédula cuando te diste cuenta que en sus manos había una espada

-sigamos- hablo Gokudera un poco alterado

-si- contesto el pelinegro para casi de inmediato volver a prestar atención en ti –deberías de regresar a tu casa, estar por aquí es peligroso ¿sí?- te dijo con una cálida sonrisa que te hiso sonrojar, ahora comprendías porque el 65% de las chicas rondaban tras de él, tenía la sonrisa más linda que habías visto hasta el momento.

Pudiste observar cómo se alejaban de ti, Gokudera te miro con una mueca extraña y te infundio un poco de pánico… pero cuando se perdieron de tu vista notaste como tu corazón latía cada vez más deprisa…

Te pusiste de pie un poco nerviosa todavía, pero si alguien te hubiera dicho lo que seguía, mejor te hubieras quedado tirada.

-Ciaossu- te hablo un bebé bastante extraño, aunque si te ponías a pensar lo habías visto rondando por el instituto tomando café.

-h-hola- correspondiste su saludo torpemente

-¿Quién eres tú?- te pregunto acercándose a ti, le contestaste un poco dudosa y el te miro detenidamente de arriba abajo

-nunca te había visto por aquí… pero, serás de ayuda- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse y dejarte más confundida de lo que estabas anteriormente, así que no te quedo más remedio que regresar a casa.

.

.

Te despertaste un poco contrariada, no sabias si lo de anoche había sido un sueño o una broma ridícula de tu subconsciente, trataste de sonreír y levantarte para ir a desayunar. Bajaste las escaleras corriendo como siempre, estabas muy animada a pesar de los incidentes.

-mamá ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- preguntaste alegre mientras tu hermano menor te sacaba la lengua y se burlaba de ti

-te ves fea esta mañana- trato de molestarte pues ya te habías dejado crecer bastante el cabello y decidiste recogértelo en una coleta

-¿en verdad?- preguntaste incrédula mirándote en el espejo, aunque para ti no se veía nada mal, le quedaba bastante bien al uniforme

Tu madre te sirvió el desayuno y fue una competición con tu hermano de quien lo acabaría primero. El gano como de costumbre pues era un glotón de primera, mucho más de lo que tú lo eras… saltaste de la silla y a toda prisa te despediste de tu madre al darte cuenta de que se te hacia tarde, tomaste tu bolso y te pusiste los zapatos para salir corriendo mas sin embargo al salir tropezaste con una caja en el suelo.

"ábrelo y úsalo bien" decía la nota junto al paquete, lo observaste por unos segundos que se volvieron eternos en tu mente, ¿qué diablos era aquello?… tomaste mucho aire y valor para abrirlo –al menos no será una bomba- murmuraste y tu cara se volvió azul al pensar en lo que viste anoche. Destapaste con cuidado la caja solo para encontrarte con aros de metal, "¡para que mierda quiero esto!" pensaste un tanto exasperada.

-se te hace tarde- grito tu madre y tu simplemente saliste corriendo una vez más con dos extraños aros en tus manos.

Todo el camino a la escuela te la pasaste suspirando una y otra vez, no entendías nada de lo que pasaba, nada, ni una sola palabra de la nota y mucho menos lo que llevabas en las manos

-hola- te saludo tu mejor amiga

-hola Yue- le correspondiste el saludo para empezar a caminar con ella

-etto ¿Qué es esto?- te pregunto mientras apuntaba a los aros, tu por reflejo los ocultaste tras tus espaldas y seguiste caminando, tratando claro de evadir la pregunta, no era que la quisieras evadir pero tu tampoco tenias una respuesta.

Cuando llegaste a la escuela algo bastante extraño estaba ocurriendo, ahí estaban Gokudera, Yamamoto, el chico de cabello castaño y el bebé.

-Ciaossu- te saludo familiarizado esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que llevabas los aros contigo

-¡kyaaa!- grito tu amiga al darse cuenta de que el peli plateado se dirigía a ustedes

-h-hola- te saludo el chico extraño –soy Tsunayoshi Sawada- se presento ante ti seguido de los otros dos, aunque claro tu ya conocías sus nombres. En vista tu también te presentaste como era debido.

-Reborn nos dijo que tú eras la indicada para ser una de nuestra familia- retomo la palabra Sawada-san un tanto apenado, al parecer había sido un tanto obligado a usar esa palabra

-¿familia? ¿yo?- hablaste confundida, tan extraño sonaba que Yue te abandono sin importarle que ahí estuviera su amor platónico, tal parecía que escapar de ese lio era lo mejor… pero tú te quedaste

-sí, familia, con el decimo- hablo alegre Gokudera mientras te rodeaba con su brazo y tú te sonrojabas

-yo no he aceptado- hablaste un tanto fría quitándote del agarre

-¿no?- pregunto Sawada-san ante tu reacción

-n-no lo sé-. Saliste corriendo y tropezaste con el menos indicado, Hibari Kyoya, ahora si estabas más que muerta, llevabas cosas extrañas a la escuela y acababas de golpearlo.

-p-perdóneme Hibari-sempai- le dijiste asustada y el solo te miro fríamente para darse la media vuelta e irse junto a ese pajarillo que entonaba el himno de la escuela.

-no pasa nada, el también es un aliado- te sonreía una vez mas Yamamoto –te ves mucho más linda con ese peinado- fue lo que te dijo antes de que los tres chicos se marcharan como lo acababa de hacer Hibari-sempai, dejándote con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

Tal parecía desde ese momento acababas de formar parte de ese grupo tan extraño y eso apenas comenzaba…

.

.

.

Si les gusto el comienzo dejen sus Reviews, como dije será un haremxlector ;3 espero que les gustara, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que añada a algún chico o chica (estoy abierta al yuri x3 ) hahaha bueno ustedes mandan en esto :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡hola!... Aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten y tratare de estar sacando los capítulos semanalmente depende del apoyo que le den a la historia :3

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:  
-**_thania22 -  
-Amelia Kurokawa-  
-Marlen-sama-  
-hitomi62-  
-Rin Tao -  
-Alejandra-Infernus-  
-sheblunar-  
- .18-  
-Akane-Saeki –

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado… ¡ 

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Capitulo 2- Maiko del Cielo"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia la ventana del aula, estabas un poco aturdida por lo que ocurrió en la semana, siempre lo mismo: aquellos tres saludándote cuando te veían y ese bebé extraño rondando a los alrededores de donde te gustaba estar, hasta Yue se había enojado por las atenciones que Gokudera tenía hacia ti….

-(tu nombre)-san, ponga atención a la clase- te regaño tu profesor de matemáticas

-si- contestaste un poco apenada

-¿podría decirme la respuesta a la ecuación?- te cuestiono fastidiado al pensar que no habías comprendido nada

-sí, es x=8, y=-2 y z=1/6- hablaste mas tranquilamente, estabas segura de que esa era la respuesta pues si había algo para lo que eras buena; eso eran las matemáticas, para lo demás siempre pensaste que eras un asco.

El profesor reviso el libro y asintió a tu respuesta –correcto- murmuro para de nuevo enfocarse a la clase y dejar de prestarte atención.

.

.

-¡hola!- se escucho un saludo mientras la puerta de tu aula se abría de golpe para dejar ver a Yamamoto que junto a Gokudera y Sawada acababan de entrar. De inmediato los dos primeros atrajeron la atención de todas las chicas de tu clase que emocionadas hacían filas para saber si su presencia en el aula podía ser por alguna de ellas.

-¿Qué pasa Sawada-san?- preguntaste confundida acercándote a castaño pues era el único ignorado

-etto… veras… vinimos para- trataba de hablar mientras se rascaba a barbilla tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas

-la verdad vinimos para invitarte a almorzar con nosotros- una vez más ahí estaba la sonrisa de Yamamoto que ilumino todo el salón de clases y pinto de un aura asesina a todas tus compañeras que querían matarte.

-¿a mí?- preguntaste incrédula mientras los tres asentían tontamente

-si- murmuro bajito Gokudera tratando de parecer desinteresado, tu sonreíste… luego dirigiste tu mirada hacia Taichi ese chico de cabellera rubia del que habías estado "enamorada" desde que entraste al instituto Namimori, parecía que era la primera vez que el posaba sus ojos azules en ti… aunque no fuera por las razones que te hubieran gustado… sonreíste un poco triste y saliste en compañía de aquellos tres con las miradas asesinas a tus espaldas.

.

Los cuatro caminaban por el pasillo, te sentías extraña con todos mirándote porque probablemente tú al igual que Sawada desentonaban junto a aquellos dos.

-nunca terminas de acostumbrarte- cemento el castaño gracioso y le correspondiste con una pequeña risa

-eso parece- aunque internamente esperabas acostumbrarte tarde o temprano

Llegaron a la azotea del edificio y empezaron a comer de sus obento

-dame eso-

-decimo ¿quiere del mío?-

-Tsuna traje un poco de sushi-

Escuchabas los gritos incesantes de los chicos, que si uno quería algo o que si el otro necesitaba que… "¿decimo?" Te preguntaste un par de veces al escuchar a Gokudera.

-(tu nombre)-chan, ¿quieres un poco de sushi- pregunto Yamamoto y casi de inmediato recibió una mirada oscura de parte de Gokudera

-acaso quieres llamar la atención de todos- extendiendo un poco de su comida hacia ti

-Gracias Gokudera -san- sonreíste, sonrojándolo en el proceso

-Lambo-san quiere de comer- hablo un pequeño con traje de vaca que de un movimiento robo el plato de comida

-Lambo deja eso- le regañaba un niño (?) con traje chino.

-baka baka, Lambo-san se merece esta comida- hablo riendo mientras sacaba algo de su cabello y lo lanzaba hacia ustedes

-¡cuidado!- hablo Gokudera alzándote en brazos para evitar la explosión

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaste sorprendida, luego del incidente que afecto solamente a Sawada pues Yamamoto había echo una acción evasiva

-¡claro y yo soy el que trata de ganarse su atención!- comento sarcástico Yamamoto con una pequeña sonrisa y su barbilla recargada en su mano –no es justo que te adelantes de esa manera- termino de decir

-¡acaso nadie se preocupa por mi!- esta vez grito el castaño sin darse cuenta de que tu ya estabas a su lado

-Sawada -kun ¿estás bien?- preguntaste preocupada al pensar que había estado en medio de la explosión

-¿he?- se sorprendió por la pregunta y te dio la impresión que no era la primera vez que pasaba y que de todas esas veces eras la primera que se notaba preocupada por él

Todos te miraban, como si fueras alguien totalmente extraña al haber hecho es pregunta

-¡¿Qué hice?!- dijiste al borde del llanto, estabas confundida y agitabas las manos en todas direcciones

-kawai…- murmuraron los tres chicos bajito aunque ninguno se atrevió a responder.

-¿Qué pasa?- esta vez se hacían presentes la idol de la escuela Kyoko y una chica bastante animada

-Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan ¿están bien? Desu~~- hablaba a castaña

Los miraste por un momento… todos esos chicos raros que estaban en la azotea del instituto armando un escándalo de proporciones nunca vistas y te diste cuenta por primera vez que eso era muy extraño, pero sin embargo te encantaba estar a su lado… podría ser que todo se volvería divertido.

.

.

Como cada mañana el despertador sonó a las 6:00 am, debías darte prisa y apurarte para saludar como siempre a Taichi y ¿por qué no dar una vuelta al salón de aquellos tres escandalosos?.

-Ciaossu- te saludo ese bebé que estaba inexplicablemente al lado de tu cama

-¡¿q-que haces aquí?!- preguntaste dando un vuelco sobre tu cama que te llevo a golpearte contra la pared

-vaya, es una niña un tanto distraída- comento una mujer mayor de cabellos plateados, tu parpadeaste un par de veces "cuando demonios se metieron a mi habitación" pensaste confundida

-sí, pero tiene todas las cualidades para ser la maiko del cielo- comento aquel bebé –no me he presentado debidamente, mi nombre es Reborn- te sonrió amablemente

-mi nombre es Aida Clemen, yo soy la novena maiko del cielo- se presentaba ahora la peli plateada

-¿maiko del cielo?- preguntaste extrañada reponiendo la compostura frente a ellos

-una maiko del cielo es la encargada de cuidar a los siete guardianes- comento la mujer con una cálida sonrisa

-la misión de una maiko es atender medicamente a los guardianes además de brindarles el apoyo necesario- ahora tomaba la palabra Reborn

-¿siete guardianes?, ¿medicamente? Yo no sé medicina… ¿apoyo? Ni que fuera porrista- te quejaste un tanto fastidiada

-¿acaso no quieres ayudar a los chicos?- te cuestiono el bebé con una mirada indiferente

-…- no dijiste nada solo posaste tu mirada hacia el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 am, sabias que se haría tarde, pero no te importaba… y eso era suficiente respuesta para aquellos dos… -¿Qué debo de hacer?- preguntaste a ambos quienes se alegraron con tu respuesta

-somos miembros de la mafia, Aida al ser la maiko anterior te entrenara para el combate y los servicios médicos, los aros que te mande hace unas semanas te servirán como arma… nos vemos- se despidió para dejarte a solas con aquella mujer.

Tomaste las cosas necesarias, te pusiste el uniforme de la escuela y en tu mochila colocaste aquellos aros a pesar de que sabias que ese día particularmente no asistirías a clases…pues aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a entrenarte hasta que comprendieras lo que debías de hacer.

.

-¡detén este ataque!- te grito mientras lanzaba hacia ti cuchillos envueltos en llamas

-¡no puedo!- gritaste al borde del llanto cuando al fin te diste cuenta de que eras totalmente inútil

-¿no puedes?- te cuestiono mientras se acercaba a ti… -yo ya soy una anciana y tú tienes la vida por delante ¿me vas a decir que no puedes?... además ¿no quieres poder ser útil para tus amigos?-

-…- no contestaste, mordiste tu labio inferior preguntándote como mierda había pasado de una noche tranquila y normal a una mañana dónde estabas siendo atacada y lastimada por cuchillos… te sacudiste el polvo de tu uniforme destrozado y respiraste profundamente, no eres de la clase de chicas que se dan por vencidas –Lo haré- afirmaste con detenimiento solo para darte cuenta de que tus aros empezaban a emanar un aura rosada que te lleno de seguridad

-¡aquí voy!- grito de nuevo la mujer para lanzar mas de sus cuchillos, esta vez tu ya estabas preparada y con los aros desviabas la trayectoria para poder acercarte y contraatacar. Lanzaste ágilmente uno de tus aros estabas segura de que darías en el blanco sin embargo Aida había logrado retenerlo con uno de sus cuchillos.

-estas mejorando- te felicito para regresarte el aro

- ¿usted cree?- preguntaste ilusionada

-estoy segura (tu nombre)-chan- Aida tomo tus manos y coloco un dije sobre ellas –cuídalo mucho, los guardianes tienen los anillos, nosotras las maiko del cielo tenemos este relicario que nos brinda los poderes curativos… podrás utilizarlo para curar sus heridas externas… pero las internas las tendrás que curar con tu cariño- no supiste como tomar sus palabras… por un momento pensaste que era demasiada responsabilidad, pero sin duda cuidar de aquellos chicos era cuidar las sonrisas de todos y por fin habías decidido protegerlos con tu propia vida….

.

.

…_**Avances del próximo capítulo…**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Sawada y Gokudera al verte con un traje de maid sirviendo en el restaurante de Yamamoto

-necesitaba un empleo de medio tiempo y le conseguí este- te robo el dialogo Reborn que tomaba una taza de café sobre la barra

-atraerá muchos clientes- afirmo el padre de Yamamoto con los ojos vueltos yenes

-¡papá!- le regaño su hijo avergonzado

-descuida Takeshi-kun, no hay ningún problema- dijiste un poco sonrojada

-una maiko debe de saber resaltar su atractivo para ser de ayuda a la familia- hablo esta ves Aida desde una de las mesas…

En cuanto lo notaste Takeshi tenía las mejillas coloreadas en tono carmesí, era así desde que lo empezaste a llamar por su nombre, en cuanto los otros dos estaban planeando seriamente en destruirle el local a ese cabron… al menos Gokudera lo estaba pensando…

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me odian QnQ ?... Bueno creo que debo de señalar un par de cosas Taichi es un OC que cree especialmente para poner celosillos a unos guardianes en espacial, ewe … como ya abran notado Gokudera y Yamamoto se pelean por su atención cosa que me pareció lo mejor por ser amigos/rivales y pues me gusto esa idea… Lo del Yuri quedo descartado (risas)… por estos dos capítulos creo que también ya notaron que los primeros en caer en sus redes serán estos dos muchachos, pero el que anda cayendo redondito es uno de estos dos en especial /owo/ … ya quiero llegar a la parte de Hibari y de Mokuro por que será el verdadero reto… pero para eso aun falta…. **¡dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a continuar esta historia!**... Bye-By ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Estoy muy feliz por todos sus comentarios, mil gracias por el apoyo, esto realmente me pone feliz y hace que me llegue la inspiración /*w*/…. Les traigo el tercer capítulo me quedo súper largo! D: no esperaba que quedara así, realmente tenía planeado que este y el que sigue fueran uno solo, pero bueno, primero este y luego el otro :3 espero que les guste, esta algo lindo, ya tenemos a nuestro primer amor y se nos van a unir unos mas a la fila…

Les comento en el capitulo anterior, al subirlo no sé por qué se borraron algunas palabras, me desconcerté mucho y casi me muero de la pena cuando lo note… pero espero no vuelva a pasar porque los checo antes de subirlos pero pues no sé por qué pasa esto, también me borro uno de los nombres de las chicas a las que agradecía así que primeramente Kote te agradezco a ti…

Agradecimientos especiales a:

- kote. herrera .18-  
-thania22-  
- lesli . lopezlopez .9 –  
-sheblunar-  
-Amelia Kurokawa -  
-Yukin0o -  
-hitomi62-  
-Akane-Saeki-  
-Rin Tao-  
-Marlen-sama-  
-nightmore-

.

¡Muchas gracias a todas, disfruten el capitulo!

.

.

"_**Capítulo 3- ¡Takeshi-kun, Takeshi-kun, Takeshi-kun!"**_

**.**

**.**

-Esto no es divertido… no es nada divertido- te quejaste mientras hacías torpes movimientos con tus manos –si me hubieran dicho que tenía que estar cosiendo mis uniformes por tanto daño no hubiera entrenado- lloriqueabas cual niña de cinco años por tus ropas estropeadas

-no te preocupes desu~ Haru te ayudara - te animo con una sonrisa la castaña pues Reborn la había invitado a tu casa para que te ayudara un poco con la costura

Después de haber entrenado por unos cuantos días cavia destacar que todos tus uniformes estaban a un paso de simplemente ser retazos de tela que podían servir para limpiar algo derramado.

-ya esta, desu~- exclamo Haru alzando al aire tu uniforme y una pequeña gota resbalo por tu nuca al darte cuenta que ni en un millón de años podrían quedar por lo menos decentes

-muy bien Haru- la felicito Aida aplaudiendo un poco para casi de inmediato regresar a la costura que ella hacía.

-casi es hora de ir a la escuela, buscare a Tsuna- hablo Reborn marchándose del lugar

-bien Haru, podemos arreglarnos para ir a la escuela- sugeriste al ver el reloj

-sii- afirmo con detenimiento para empezar a arreglarse, a pesar de todo estabas feliz, Haru se había estado comportando como una verdadera amiga, te había llevado un poco de almorzar un par de veces en tu entrenamiento e incluso se había quedado a dormir en tu casa para ayudarte con la confección (aunque esta no hubiera resultado).

-Aida -sensei… creo que necesitare un trabajo para comprar nuevos uniformes….y para comprarle algo a Haru…- lanzaste un suspiro disfrazado de sonrisa, aunque por dentro te llenabas de felicidad con esa nueva vida a la que de apoco te estabas acostumbrando.

.

Haru y tu caminaban tranquilas a excepción de las miradas de los transeúntes, aunque no los culpabas pues tus ropas tenían parches de mil colores bastante llamativos.

-¡Kyoko-chan!-

-Haru-chan- se saludaban aquellas dos mientras tu tratabas de restarle importancia a todas esas miradas indiscretas y al hecho de que ahora estabas caminando junto a una idol, tapaste tu rostro con todo tu flequillo de lado cubriendo casi por completo tus ojos… te estabas muriendo de la vergüenza.

-¡vaya tu uniforme es EXTREMO!- grito con fuerza el acompañante de Kyoko dejándote un poco mas aturdida de lo anterior

-extremo…- murmuraste casi al borde del llanto, aunque no te quedaba de otra… empezaste a caminar con ellos, te vieras como te vieras debías asistir a clases, pero el hecho de pasar de invisible a notoria por los parches de tu ropa no era algo halagador.

.

Haru se había marchado al llegar a la intersección de caminos hacia tu escuela y la suya

-buena suerte desu~- se despidió de ti con una sonrisa pues notaba tu preocupación

-te ves linda, no te preocupes- trato de animarte el hermano de tu amiga dándote un par de palmadas en la cabeza – ¡por cierto soy Ryohei!- se presento efusivamente

-yo soy (tu nombre)… ¡¿extremo?!- dudaste en decir mientras lanzabas una carcajada justo al llegar al instituto Namimori

"ya vieron eso" fue uno de los comentarios que iniciaron las burlas con respecto a tu vestimenta, Kyoko te tomo por los hombros conduciéndote rápido dentro del edificio para que no te sintieras mal, aunque tú ya te sentías lo suficientemente humillada. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente también en el pasillo hacían los mismos comentarios burlescos de tu persona, vamos que si ya eras una chica invisible ahora te veían como una andrajosa.

-ya basta- trato de calmarlos Kyoko aunque fue ignorada

-¡dejen de molestar!- te defendía esta vez Ryohei con una pose de pelea aunque uno de los chicos presentes le correspondía con un golpe

-e-espera- trataste de detenerlo pero lo único que salía de tu garganta era un hilo de voz que se volvía inaudible por el escándalo, serraste los ojos con fuerza… hace unas semanas cosas así nunca hubieran pasado y deseaste regresar –basta…- murmuraste bajito aunque nadie te escuchaba.

Sentiste como alguien colocaba algo sobre tus hombros y al abrir tus ojos notaste como un _chouran_ con una cinta que tenía escrito "disciplina" en una de sus mangas estaba sobre tus hombros, alzaste la vista solo para ver a Hibari Kyoya frente a ti que amenazaba con una mirada filosa a aquellos que se atrevieran a meterse contigo y perturbar la paz del instituto, la aparición del pelinegro hizo que el pasillo quedara desierto en cuestión de segundos a excepción de los hermanos Sasagawa.

-vendrá por ella más tarde- escuchaste una voz chillona a tus espaldas proveniente de aquel pajarillo perteneciente al líder disciplinario, quien solo te regalo una mirada indescifrable y se marcho del mismo modo que llego

Empezaste a llorar y no sabias el motivo, no sabias si era por el miedo a esa mirada, por lo que había pasado o si te había dolido las palabras hirientes de tus compañeros

-todo estará bien- trato de animarte Kyoko

-nadie te molestara mientras lleves lo que te acaba de prestar Hibari- murmuro con una frágil sonrisa el mayor de los Sasagawa, pues le intrigaban las acciones del mencionado

.

Te dirigiste a tu aula y tus amigos a la suya, aun te sentías triste se te podía incluso notar en el rostro como un par de lagrimas amenazaban por salir y le rogabas a alguno de los tantos dioses que se apiadara de ti y el lio no se hiciera más grande de lo que ya pensabas que era… y ahora más por llevar la prenda de Hibari sobre tus hombros. Tus compañeros te miraban, aunque ahora no murmuraban sobre los parches de tu ropa, más bien era indagando en qué relación tenias con Hibari Kyoya… a excepción de esas chicas estúpidamente molestas que abundan en cada aula, este era el caso de tu compañera Reika que junto a su sequito y Yue tu ex – mejor amiga, no dejaba de murmurar lo ridícula que te veías y lo patética que debiste lucir para que Hibari se apiadara de ti.

-¡yo no hice nada para que Hibari-san me tuviera compasión!- terminaste explotando por tanta habladuría a tus "espaldas"

Las chicas se quedaron mudas, pero no por tu reclamación, fue el hecho de ver a Yamamoto Takeshi con la mirada casi tan fría como la de Hibari, esa mirada que apuñalaba como daga en el espíritu de todos reduciéndolos a nada más que cobardes.

-todo está bien ¿verdad?- Te giro despacio y te recargo en su pecho, aunque esa pregunta más que dirigida a ti era una advertencia para tu salón de clases

-s-si- le contestaste más tranquila correspondiendo al abrazo

-Yamamoto-san ¡no es lo que piensa ella…!- trataron de hablar tus compañeras queriendo disipar la mala imagen ante aquel chico. Pero fue inútil pues la mirada de Yamamoto se iba tornando más fría con cada segundo que pasaba frente a todos tus compañeros de clase.

-vamos- te dijo dulcemente tomándote de la mano, sacándote de tu salón hacia su casillero. Te sentiste mejor en cuanto te diste cuenta de que era él quien te abrazaba, no sabias porque pero sin duda Yamamoto entraba totalmente en la categoría del hombre perfecto.

-toma- te dijo extendiendo una bolsa de color rosa hacia ti con una de esas cálidas sonrisas que siempre te dedicaba a ti, solo a ti…

Abriste la bolsa con cuidado sin quitarle los ojos de encima… -gracias- no sabías que mas decir, estabas sonrojada y sentiste como tu mundo temblaba al ver que te había regalado un uniforme nuevo, supiste que probablemente se había tomado muchas molestias al hacerlo y no tenias como agradecer.

-Sasagawa me conto lo que ocurrió y Salí corriendo a comprarte uno, ya sabes tenía que aprovechar antes de que Gokudera…- no lo dejaste terminar pues lo abrazaste sorpresivamente –gracias Takeshi-kun- le dijiste provocando un sonrojo en él y que correspondiera el abrazo…

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal después del incidente, ya no eran tan importantes los comentarios porque los chicos se morían de miedo pensando serian asesinados por Hibari y a las chicas estaba a punto de reventarles una ulcera al pensar que tú eras la chica que había logrado conquistar a Yamamoto.

-hola- te saludaban en la puerta aquellos tres y tu saliste tan rápido como recogiste tus cosas para ir con ellos a casa

-Takeshi-kun ¿vamos a casa?- le sonreíste, mientras que ineludiblemente pasaba desapercibida la mueca de molestia causada en Gokudera

"¿Takeshi-kun?" se preguntaban Tsuna y Gokudera montándose escenarios del porque había sido el cambio de "Yamamoto-san" a Takeshi-kun" no pudo pasar mucho en una mañana… ¿o sí?

De camino a la salida se toparon una vez más con Hibari

-Hibari-san- le llamaste para entregarle su prenda pero Yamamoto te la arrebato

-a la próxima deja que yo me encargue de ella- le reclamo fríamente mientras le devolvía el objeto

-lo hubiera dejado en tus manos pero no estabas- comento en tono irónico con una sonrisa burlona

-H-Hibari-san, Yamamoto-kun tranquilícense por favor- pidió Tsuna… tal vez si había pasado mucho en una mañana….

.

.

-¡ya estoy en casa!- gritaste al abrir la puerta pero te sorprendió ver a Aida frente a ti con un traje de maid al puro estilo de _He is my master _en sus manos

-¿Qué- que es eso?- preguntaste tragando saliva pensando que algo pasaría

-es para tu nuevo trabajo, Reborn te ha conseguido uno muy bueno- te dijo mientras te arrastraba a tu habitación –además yo hice este uniforme con el material que hiso Leon especialmente para ti, así que soportara mucho- añadió una vez llegaron a tu habitación donde se encontraba Haru y una chica de nombre Bianchi.

-Reborn y Aida-san me han pedido que le demos un cambio a tu imagen- hablo con unas tijeras en la mano mientras que Haru sostenía un estuche de maquillaje…

Solo veías caer un poco de cabello y escuchabas comentarios de aquellas tres sobre qué color de sombras te quedarían bien o que labial iba mejor con tu tono de piel… incluso pasaron largo rato decidiendo como cortarían tu flequillo… te pusiste de pie una vez terminaron para verte al espejo, te habían dejado el cabello hasta la cintra en hermosos mechones terminados en punta, contrastando con un flequillo recto y un hermoso maquillaje natural.

-…- quisiste decir algo pero no encontrabas las palabras, nunca, nunca te habías visto tan linda

-quedaste hermosa desu~- te animo Haru abalanzándose sobre de ti

-es verdad… esto se pone cada vez más interesante, tal como lo dijo Reborn~~- comento Bianchi con los ojos vueltos corazón

-bien (tu nombre)-chan es hora de irnos a tu nuevo empleo-

.

.

Esta vez era todo diferente caminabas por la calle con todos los ojos puestos en ti haciendo comentarios de lo hermosa que eras, que si serias una idol o la actriz de algún anime live action. Tus solo te sonrojabas por sus comentarios y tratabas de ignorar el hecho de que un número considerable de chicos te estaban siguiendo muy de cerca tratando de encontrar el valor para pedirte una fotografía o un autógrafo.

-llegamos- te comunico Aida y notaste que estaban frente a un famoso restaurante de sushi

-bienvenidas- salía Yamamoto a recibirlas pero de inmediato se había quedado boquiabierto sin decir ninguna otra palabra

-¡ho! Vaya Reborn-san tenia razón atraeremos muchísimos clientes- comento el padre del pelinegro frotándose las manos al notar la cantidad de personas tras de ti

-vamos, vamos, cierra la boca Takeshi-san- se burlo Aida del pobre Yamamoto

-Ciaossu- saludaba esta vez Reborn que te observaba de arriba abajo –han hecho un excelente trabajo- comento entrando al restaurante mientras que Aida te arrastraba hacia adentro.

-vaya Takeshi tu novia sí que es muy hermosa, ¡me darán nietos preciosos!- festejaba el padre del susodicho y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a sacarlo del error, limitándose a sonrojarse y quedarse callados.

Te la pasaste llevando platos de un lado a otro y cada vez llegaba un mayor número de clientela pues los rumores de que una hermosa maid era el centro de atención en aquel restauran empezaba a atraer curiosos que al irse prometían regresar para verte el siguiente día.

.

-¡bienvenidos!- dijiste al escuchar abrirse la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Sawada y Gokudera al verte con un traje de maid y más que por eso fue el hecho de que lucias totalmente hermosa

-necesitaba un empleo de medio tiempo y le conseguí este- te robo el dialogo Reborn que tomaba una taza de café sobre la barra

-atraerá muchos clientes- afirmo el padre de Yamamoto con los ojos vueltos yenes

-¡papá!- le regaño su hijo avergonzado

-descuida Takeshi-kun, no hay ningún problema- dijiste un poco sonrojada

-una maiko debe de saber resaltar su atractivo para ser de ayuda a la familia- hablo esta vez Aida desde una de las mesas

-¡¿maldito beisbolista como te atreves a usarla para atraer clientela?!- se quejo el peli plateado sacando dinamita de sus bolsillos

-tranquilo, ella fue quien quería el trabajo- comento Reborn y él te miro confundido, pesando quizá en porque precisamente tenias que trabajar en el restaurante de Yamamoto y con aquel uniforme tan provocativo…

-tsck- casqueo la lengua Gokudera molesto para salir corriendo prácticamente del restaurante

-Gokudera -kun- le llamo Tsuna pero ya era tarde pues se había marchado…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- preguntaste mientras Reborn sonreía, tal parecía sus planes estaban marchando bastante bien…

.

.

.

_**Avances del próximo episodio…**_

-¿tanta diferencia hay entre Yamamoto y yo?...- hablo bajito pero tú lo escuchaste bien –se que él es como un príncipe… totalmente perfecto ¿no? Y yo no soy absolutamente nada…-

-no soy una princesa- afirmaste con algo de tristeza al verlo asi

-¿y no te gustaría serlo? Shshshshshshs- se escucho una voz proveniente de la oscuridad

.

.

.

¿Qué tal quedo? :o espero que les gustara, a mi me gustaron las escenas con Yamamoto y Hibari *-* … también había pensado en Haru para mejor amiga coincidí perfecto contigo _**Hitomi**_ por que Haru también es mi favorita y como habrán notado sus mejores amigos serán Haru y Ryohei, en el próximo capítulo ya saben que dos chicos se van a pelear por un asuntito con ustedes ewe **¡dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con esta historia!**... Bye-by ;)

_**-Próximo capítulo ¡Príncipes de la tormenta!-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Esta vez hubo menos comentarios uwu me preocupa que ya no les este gustando QnQ pero pos bueno ya que (llora en un rincón)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**sheblunar** (espero que te guste este episodio n_n)  
**Marlen-sama** (siento que te diera pena, pero pues nos tienen que proteger de todos /*w*/ nos aman)  
**lesli . lopezlopez . 9** (con que te gusta Bel, entonces te gustara lo que Bel hace en este capítulo y en los demás ewe)  
**Akane-Saeki** (todas aman a los Varia, hay que dejarle algo a Haru-chan!)  
**thania22** (Kyoya es un amor, ya lo verán, ya lo verán *Q*)  
**Amelia Kurokawa** ( :D no sabes que felicidad me da que te guste tanto esta historia simplemente gracias!)  
**hitomi62** (como no hacerte caso si tus ideas me encantan /*w*/ )  
**lapatatacantante** (muchas gracias ,yo sé que hay pocos harem pero es que yo no me puedo decidir por uno y sé que muchas tampoco ewe)

…¡Disfruten el episodio y espero que les guste!...

.

.

.

.

"_**Capitulo 4- ¡Príncipes de la tormenta!"**_

.

.

Recién terminaba el día en el restaurante, por fin te estabas cambiando para poder regresar a casa. Te pusiste unos pantalones y una sudadera que Aida había traidor por tu comodidad.

-¡papá, ahora regreso acompañare Aida y (tu nombre) a su casa!- le comunicaba Yamamoto a su padre

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes hijo, ¡debes ayudarme a contar todo este dinero!- hablaba feliz al borde de arrojar el dinero hacia arriba y fingir que era bañado por billetes, tu lo miraste dudosa, aguantándote una carcajada que trataste de ahogar con muy poco éxito.

-¡papá!- le regaño avergonzado, aunque mas valía que se acostumbrara pues parecía que a su padre le había llegado la fiebre del dinero gracias a su maid estrella.

-no te preocupes Takeshi-kun puedo regresar a casa con Aida- le sonreíste dejándolo a solas con su padre

-¡papá! Me arruinas la vida, es la primera vez que traigo una chica y me dejas en vergüenza- -¡deberías traer más chicas!- -no tienes vergüenza- - ¿yo? Pero solo digo que podríamos atraer mas clientela!- escuchabas la discusión que tenían aquellos dos aun después de que te marchaste.

-son una familia muy animada- afirmo Aida

-sí, me gusta mucho este trabajo- comentaste estirando los brazos debido al cansancio de tanto ir y venir con bandejas llenas de platos.

.

.

Aida y tu caminaban hacia su hogar, tomaron el camino de siempre pasando frente al parque que tanto te gustaba, no había nada interesante hasta que te topaste con una cabellera plateada que conocías bastante bien, te acercaste un poco y notaste que efectivamente se trataba de Gokudera. Estaba sentado en un columpio meciéndose despacio con la visa perdida en el suelo y el humo de su cigarrillo que se volvía hipnótico flotando a su alrededor.

-¿quieres ir con él?-

-Aida -sensei… ¿Qué piensa usted que debo hacer?-. Le devolviste la pregunta al no saber cuál era la acción correcta

-ve con él, después de todo eres la maiko del cielo ¿no?- te dio unas palmadas en el hombro y siguió el camino a casa.

Te quedaste de pie en el mismo lugar por más de treinta minutos, solo lo estabas observando y probablemente repasando la situación en tu cabeza… ¿Qué le dirías? Y peor aun ¿Qué responderías si te hacia una pregunta relacionada con Takeshi? Suspiraste profundo y tragaste saliva, debías apurarte pues ya se había echo de noche.

-h-hola…- murmuraste sin mucho ánimo sentándote en uno de los columpios a su lado

Él solo te miro confundido dando un vuelco y cayendo al suelo

-¿estás bien?- preguntaste angustiada acercándote a él

-si- te contesto desviando la mirada, por tu parte le regalaste una pequeña sonrisa para ambos ponerse de pie y retomar sus asientos

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- preguntaste torpemente

-estoy pensando- hablo amargamente. Tú lo sentiste de inmediato, como su tono de voz iba tomando profundidad y provocaba un pequeño escalofrió que te recorría el cuerpo

-¿e-en qué?- dudaste en preguntar mientras que torpemente chocabas tus dedos índices

-en ti…- "en ti" te había contestado tan abruptamente que quedaste de un tono rojizo digno de ser fotografiado, sin mencionar que casi te caías del columpio o empezabas a vomitar un arcoíris.

-…- no dijiste nada, estabas paralizada, no coordinabas movimiento alguno y mucho menos palabras

-ya se, ya se ¡no soy Yamamoto!- hablo un tanto alterado poniéndose de pie con algo de brusquedad

-¿Takeshi-kun? ¿Qué tiene que ver Takeshi-kun en todo esto?-. Preguntaste inocente pues no comprendías nada de lo que estaba pasando

-¡Takeshi-kun, Takeshi-kun, Takeshi-kun- alzo la voz acercándose a ti –estoy arto de Takeshi-kun- termino de decir a escasos 5 centímetros de tu rostro, su mirada te penetro profundo, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan varonil… rayos que te estaba haciendo pensar en todas esas cosas que murmuraban las chicas en la escuela sobre él… "tsunderes de mierda" pensaste al darte cuenta que en efectivo podían resultar bastante atrayentes

-Gokudera-san- le llamaste pero en el mismo instante te diste cuenta que fue un error pues volvió a poner una distancia entre ambos

-¿Por qué a él lo llamas de ese modo?-

-¿he?- preguntaste algo confundida

-le llamas Takeshi-kun… solo a él le llamas por su nombre-. Te señalo y comprendiste mejor lo que estaba pasando

-¿estás celoso?- sonreíste un poquito al pensar en ello, nunca nadie se había comportado de esa manera por ti

-¿Qué? ¿Celos del estúpido beisbolista?- pregunto un tanto molesto poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza

-está bien, no lo estas… pero entonces no entiendo- agachaste tu mirada y te meciste despacio, no comprendías que debías decir o hacer en esos momentos

-¿él te gusta?- cuestiono acercándose peligrosamente a ti, estaba a menos distancia que la última vez, había tomado las cadenas del columpio acercando tu rostro al suyo, casi al borde de darte un beso

-…- no dijiste nada, estabas totalmente perdida en esos ojos verdes que te invitaban a desechar los tres centímetros que separaban sus labios

-¿eso es un sí?- hablo molesto una vez más alejándose de ti -¿tanta diferencia hay entre Yamamoto y yo?...- hablo bajito pero tú lo escuchaste bien –se que él es como un príncipe… totalmente perfecto ¿no? Y yo no soy absolutamente nada…- suspiro y pudiste notar la tristeza en su rostro

-no soy una princesa- afirmaste un tanto dolida al verlo en esas condiciones

-¿y no te gustaría serlo? Shshshshshshs- se escucho una voz proveniente de la oscuridad

"shshshshsh" pensó Gokudera y rápidamente tomo tu mano acercándote a él

-¡maldito bastardo!- grito mientras eran atacados por un par de cuchillos

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaste confundida pues Gokudera te había arrojado al suelo, pero comprendiste la situación al ver que te había protegido de un cuchillo el cual había terminado clavado en su brazo

-shshshshs tan divertido como siempre- esta vez se dejaba ver un chico con una corona que adornaba sus cabellos dorados

-maldito- murmuro sacando dinamita y lanzándola hacia él –bomba triple-

-lo lamento shshsh esta vez no he venido por ti- tomo la palabra el rubio que de un ágil movimiento había logrado clavar un par de cuchillos en una de las piernas y torso de Gokudera

-¡Gokudera-san!- gritaste al borde del llanto, a pesar de cualquier cosa que te comentara Aida, esto era real… era una pelea real

-shshshshshs eres muy bonita- te dijo sosteniéndote de la barbilla, amenazándote con uno de sus cuchillos

-no te atrevas- advirtió el de ojos verdes a sus espaldas

Tu estabas paralizada por el miedo, un cuchillo en tu mejilla amenazando tan cerca de tu ojo izquierdo no era el punto cumbre de alegría en tu vida.

-tal parece no eres digna para ser la maiko del cielo, shshshsh- hablo deslizando lentamente el cuchillo dejando un hilo de sangre tras de si

Gokudera lo tomo por la espalda lanzándolo hacia atrás con un golpe

-que nunca se te olvide que nos tiene a nosotros- tomo una vez más sus dinamitas –rocket bomb-

Este último ataque había logrado darte al rubio que no tardo en contraatacar una vez más

-se cuáles son tus ataques, no caería ni de juego en el mismo truco dos veces-

-shshshshsh que te hace pensar que no he perfeccionado mis técnicas en este tiempo- esta vez miles de cuchillos flotaban a su alrededor, Gokudera dio un paso hacia atrás, sabía bien que un paso en falso podía resultar fatal y no precisamente para él.

-shshshshs- empezó a reír mientras que los cuchillos salían disparados en otra dirección diferente a la de Gokudera, iban dirigidos hacia ti.

Serraste los ojos cubriéndote el rostro con tus brazos, pero nunca sentiste ni un solo cuchillo sobre de ti… para cuando te diste cuenta Gokudera estaba de pie delante tuyo… había recibido la mayoría del daño para protegerte

-corre con Yamamoto o busca a Tsuna- te dijo débilmente, sabía que contigo ahí eso se volvía diez veces más difícil que enfrentarlo a solas

Quisiste decirle que si y salir en busca de Takeshi, pero no lo hiciste tomaste los aros que colgaban de tu cinturón para ponerte en posición de pelea, una lagrima rodo por tu mejilla, tenias miedo… pero no ibas a irte así como así

-¡nunca te voy a dejar solo!... nunca dejaría a uno de mis nakamas- hablaste con decisión mientras el aura rosa invadía a los aros.

-shshshsh- escuchaste su risa mientras lanzaba mas cuchillos, esta vez tu los desviaste con tus aros, Gokudera te veía con detenimiento… por fin iba a poder pelear enserio, tu no eras una carga para ninguno de los guardianes… tu podías defenderte sola.

-ya estás muerto maldito bastardo- ahora si Gokudera tomaba la iniciativa saltando hacia él con dinamita en sus manos, después de la explosión y el humo, pudiste observar las siluetas de aquellos dos Gokudera estaba de pie, mientras que el rubio estaba de rodillas ante él.

-vaya… después de todo parece que sí es la sucesora del relicario shshsh- hablo poniéndose de pie y soltando ambos cuchillos que le quedaban en las manos, se acerco a ti ante la mirada vigilante de Gokudera que estaba dispuesto a volarle la cabeza si trataba de atacarte de nuevo. Tú permanecías en la posición de ataque.

-se acabo la pelea shshsh, mi nombre es Belphegor- te dijo mientras con sus manos sostenía las tuyas acercándote a el de un solo movimiento –eres muy bonita, mi princesa- dijo suavemente mientras que colocaba sus manos en tu cintura acercándote un poco más a él, rápidamente redujo su distancia, ahogando cualquier objeción que pudieras hacer con sus labios, te había besado, sentiste como sus labios aprisionaban los tuyos y como su lengua iba recorriendo tu boca, invitándote a profundizar el beso cosa que hiciste por mero instinto.

-¡hijo de puta!- exclamo el peli plateado alejando a Bel de ti y queriendo matarlo a golpeas, joder que ni le importaban sus heridas o el hecho que las de el rubio se estuvieran desvaneciendo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto alterado cuando se dio cuenta que en efecto no era su imaginación, las heridas mas profundas de Belphegor iban desapareciendo de su cuerpo

-mierda no sabía que los rumores eran verdad- hablo Bel probablemente tan confundido como Gokudera

-Hayat…- trataste hablar pero te desmayaste, ambos voltearon a verte con cara de sorpresa cuando te desvanecías frente a ellos

-(tu nombre)- te llamaba Hayato sosteniéndote en sus brazos

-dicen que las maiko pueden curar con sus manos y con sus besos… pero el daño que recibe el paciente es transferido a ellas…- comento Bel un tanto pensativo, pues esa solo era una leyenda que se rumoraba entre la familia Vongola, pues nunca una maiko había curado a alguien que no fuera uno de los siete guardianes, después de esas palabras se marcho rápidamente… tenía muchas dudas que quería resolver con la persona que lo envió…

Gokudera te alzo en sus brazos y salió corriendo en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarte

.

.

-¡serás idiota! ¡Como se te ocurrió besarla después de una pelea!- hablo Aida molesta dándole una bofetada a Gokudera –ella aun no está lista para curar heridas de gravedad, ni siquiera está lista para curar una maldita cortada… mírate tienes tanto daño… probablemente ibas a morir y ella sano tus heridas mas graves- le reclamaba casi al borde del llanto

-Aida cálmate- le pidió Reborn bastante pensativo –pudiste matarla… ella aun no está lista para sanar heridas- le regaño

Gokudera observo la puerta del consultorio del doctor Shamal, donde este te estaba atendiendo…

-yo no la bese-

Aida y Reborn observaban al peli plateado, si no había sido él entonces habría sido el adversario

-fue ese maldito bastardeo de los Varia- hablo dudoso pues ni siquiera sabía si Bel te había besado con el objetivo de dejarte así

Yamamoto le dio un golpe tirándolo al suelo en el proceso –ni siquiera pudiste protegerla- y esas palabras golpearon en él con mayor fuerza…

-Yamamoto tranquilízate- pidió Tsuna pero sin embargo se le podía notar preocupado

-¿estará bien verdad?- pregunto Haru con un hilo de vos abrazando fuertemente a I-pin

-Lambo san quiere ver a (tu nombre)- hablo bajito, se les podía notar verdaderamente preocupados

-ella estará bien- afirmo Kyoko tratando de darles animo – (tu nombre)-chan es fuerte-

Todos miraron la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pues el doctor Shamal al fin tenia noticias…

.

.

.

…_**Avances del próximo episodio…**_

-Tsuna idiota ¿no era Kyoko la que te gustaba?- preguntaba Reborn

- s-si bueno… ¡Reborn! ¡Ayúdame ya no estoy seguro!-

- lo siento Tsuna pero no te voy a dejar ganar- tomo la palabra Yamamoto

-¡ni yo tampoco decimo!- esta vez Gokudera hacia saber que no le dejaría el camino libre a Sawada

-Lambo san no se dejara derrotar por ninguno de ustedes, perdedores hehehehe-

-silencio vaca estúpida-

-¡¿Aida-san con quien suele casarse una maiko del cielo?!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron D:?... espero que les gustara uwu… en este capítulo nos acercamos mucho a Hayato en el próximo nos acercaremos mas a otro objetivo /*w*/ y no solo eso, uno más de los varia aparecerá ewe _**Dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con esta historia y a traerles un capitulo semanal con mucho cariño**_  
¿Quién envió a Bel y con qué motivo? ¿Con quién se suelen casar las maiko?... Bel las beso ¿con que propósito?... descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo ;) cuídense mucho nos veremos en el siguiente, Bye-by!

.

_**-Próximo capítulo… "Confusiones, celos y una rosa de amor" -**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hooooooola, espero que están muy bien, yo aquí un sábado mas trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia… Estoy feliz de haber recibido sus comentarios :D me anima bastante a actualizar esta historia y espero sigan comentando por que en verdad es lo que más me anima :D

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

_**-**__**sheblunar**__**- **__(haha bueno, lucharan por su amor en cada cap. Gracias por leer y espero te guste la respuesta ;))__**  
-**__**lesli . lopezlopez . 9- **__(hoy sale otro de los que te gustan ewe)__**  
-**__**Akane-Saeki**__**- **__(muchas de tus preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo /*w*/ mientras tanto gracias por leer y no le cambie de canal!)__**  
-**__**lapatatacantante**__**- **__(enserio eres una patata y cantas? O.o hahaha okno bueno pues espero te guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario *o*)__**  
-**__**thania22**__**- **__(Lo de la cachetada me pareció algo que aria una mamá no se x3 y lo de la risa a mi también me pareció pero la busque y así salía QnQ… espero te guste este cap aunque la risa este mal uwu)  
__**-**__**Rin Tao**__**- **__(ewe creo que me gusta el suspenso, pero mujer actualiza tu historia yo puedo dejarlos en suspenso pero mi corazón explota cuando me tienen en suspenso a mi! X3)  
__**-**__**hitomi62**__**- **__( te voy a trolear pero no interrumpiendo, daré una respuesta impactante! X3… oshe yo te amo me encantan tus comentarios, así que no me abandones…. Nunca e_e)__**  
-**__**Marlen-sama**__**- **__(nuestra protagonista siempre estará en problemas, se alimenta de ellos /*w*/ gracias por tu comentario espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado!)__**  
-**__**Rinny- **__(gracias por tu comentario, ahora que eres una unicornia no se me encantas ewe)__**  
-**__**Morgiana-chan- **__(¡lambo cree que casarse es ir a comprar dulces! X3 y los celos son fundamentales en este harem… nosotras disfrutamos los celos como lambo los duces *w*)__**  
-**__**temainalumi-chan**__**- **__(uwu me hiciste caso hasta el 4 capitulo (justo en el kokoro) haha pero bueno espero y sigas con esta historia hasta el final n_n muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!)_

Muchas gracias a todas, yo se que fue un poco sádico pero así es Bel x3 y lo del maltrato a Hayato bueno es la respuesta de toda madre culpar al carbon que estaba contigo cuando te lastiman (risas)…. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… como siempre gracias por leer n_n **¡Disfrutenlo!**

**.**

**.  
**

"_**Capítulo 5 - Confusiones, celos y una rosa de amor" -**_

_**.**_

.

-¿C-como esta?- pregunto Gokudera alterado mientras Shamal se acercaba a él

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le dijo tomándolo de la camisa y golpeándolo bruscamente contra la pared -¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que la maiko del cielo era una jovencita buenísima!? Se quejo mientras balanceaba al de cabellos plateados de un lado a otro

-¿Cómo esta (tu nombre)?- esta vez quien formulaba la pregunta era Aida

-Aida-san, Reborn… esta chica…-

-¡Hayato!- saliste corriendo de la habitación arrojando al doctor contra la pared ante la mirada atónita de todo mundo -¡Hayato! Idiota estaba tan preocupada- te lanzaste a sus brazos mientras inspeccionabas su rostro y las heridas en sus brazos

-¿q-q-q-que está pasando?- pregunto difícilmente Yamamoto mientras practicaba respiraciones de autocontrol

-Hayato me protegió de ese chico… pero lo lastimaron…- respondiste –ya se, cuando ese chico me beso se curaron sus heridas… entonces si yo…- murmurabas para ti misma aunque era un pensamiento que se coló por tu boca, te acercaste a Hayato que se sonrojo por su repentina cercanía…

-¡espera!- grito Tsuna mientras Yamamoto golpeaba a Gokudera haciéndolo rodar por el suelo –a él puede curarlo otra persona- hablo sonriendo el pelinegro

-m-maldito beisbolista- hablo a duras penas Hayato en el suelo junto al doctor Shamal

-m-me alegra que estés bien- intervino rápidamente Haru dándote un abrazo

-Lambo-san estaba angustiado, pero Lambo-san sabia que estarías bien hehehehe- te dijo lanzándose a tus brazos

-gracias por preocuparse- les dijiste a todos haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Shamal… tenemos que hablar contigo- hablo Reborn que junto a Aida tomaban camino hacia adentro del consultorio.

.

.

-¿Qué ocurrió Shamal?- pregunto Aida que se encontraba más que desconcertada pues no habías sufrido ningún daño secundario

-es extraño- (sonrió) –ella al parecer se cura a sí misma-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres a excepción de los gritos del resto y los tuyos que provenían del pasillo.

-vaya- rompió el silencio Reborn –parece que ella también es idéntica a la primera maiko del cielo- termino de decir con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿lo supiste desde el principio Reborn?-

-algo así, ella se parecía mucho físicamente a la primera maiko y despedía un aura característica de las maiko del cielo- se encogió de hombros restándole un poco de importancia a su gran hallazgo a pesar de que se notaba estaba totalmente complacido con el suceso.

-como siempre Reborn un excelente trabajo al encontrarla…- le secundaron Shamal y Aida

-como sea, la llevare a casa… debe de descansar de todas maneras- concluyo la conversación la de ojos azules saliendo de la habitación en compañía de los otros dos

.

-aléjate de ella cabeza de pulpo- hablo Ryohei lanzándote literalmente a un lado –¡kyaaa!- Se escucho tu grito y fuiste a dar al suelo llevándote contigo a Haru y Kyoko

-a ti quien te llamo, bastardo… yo soy el único que ganara esta pelea. No por ser su amigo tienes opinión- esta vez hablaba peli plateado

-yo también me esforzare- murmuro Tsuna mas para sí mismo que para los demás pues se notaba un poco confundido

-Tsuna idiota ¿no era Kyoko la que te gustaba?- preguntaba Reborn casi ineludiblemente

- s-si bueno…- tartamudeaba un poco el decimo pues parecía estar cambiando de opinión

- lo siento Tsuna pero no te voy a dejar ganar- tomo la palabra Yamamoto en posición de pelea

-¡ni yo tampoco decimo!- esta vez Gokudera hacia saber que no le dejaría el camino libre a Sawada

-Lambo san no se dejara derrotar por ninguno de ustedes, perdedores hehehehe-

-silencio vaca estúpida- con ese último comentario los chicos se preparaban para la pelea por tu mano, pero al ver a tu maestra la pelea paso a segundo plano pes podían formularle "esa" pregunta

-¡¿Aida-san con quien suele casarse una maiko del cielo?!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿he? Bueno, bueno… una maiko generalmente se casa con el portador del anillo del rayo- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-hehehe idiotas Lambo san es el único que puede estar cerca de ella- tomo la palabra Lambo corriendo hacia ti en cámara lenta

-vaca estúpida- Gokudera lanzo una dinamita que lo hizo salir volando

-debo cal-mar-me…- lloriqueo sacando una bazuca de su cabello y disparándola muy cerca de ti

-Lambo-kun- le llamaste mientras te dabas cuenta que en su lugar había un ¿apuesto? Chico con un ojo cerrado y una camisa con estampado de vaca.

-cielos, estaba en medio de una comida- se quejo mientras rodaba los ojos encontrándose contigo -¡(tu nombre)-san! Permíteme decir que etas hermosa- hablo galante mientras se arrodillaba frente a ti

-hahaha- se rio Yamamoto dándole un fuerte golpe que impacto a ¿Lambo? Contra la pared rompiéndola en el proceso, tú los miraste un tanto confundida o más bien asustada, no entendías porque pero estaban actuando bastante raro todos los presentes

-creo que tienen mucha energía esta noche- comento Kyoko con una sonrisa

.

.

Caminabas junto con Aida hacia su casa, en tanto te explicaba todo lo que debías saber sobre lo que paso esa noche… dudaste muchas cosas, como sobre la bazuca de los diez años, a pesar que fuiste testigo de lo ocurrido, también te mostraste pensativa con el asunto de los Varia y mas dudabas los motivos por los que estos estuvieran detrás de ti… a tu parecer sus intenciones no eran malas…

-debes cuidar mucho el relicario- te pidió tu maestra con un poco de preocupación en su voz

-¿cualquier persona puede usarlo?- preguntaste curiosa, pues pensabas que si era el caso habría muchos que quisieran robarlo

-no, solo aquellas personas que tienen una llama muy especial-

-¿una llama especial?- no terminabas de comprender aunque ya te habían dado la lección de las siete llamas Vongola

-ya te hable de las llamas Vongola, pero la tuya y la mía son llamas que se presentan específicamente en mujeres… como sabrás la llama del cielo es la armonía… tu llama del cielo es un poco diferente pues tiene un defecto del balance creando una flama rosada que es una mezcla de llamas del cielo, tormenta y sol… pero en tu caso también hay algo de llamas de lluvia-. (Sonrió) –Eso te hace extra especial- termino de decirte colocando su mano sobre tu cabeza

-Aida-sensei- le sonreíste, después de todo eras especial…

.

.

Al llegar a tu habitación notaste algo bastante extraño la ventana estaba totalmente abierta, te preocupaste un poco y te asomaste al balcón solo para encontrarte con aquel chico de hacia unas horas ¿Belphegor? Se llamaba, acompañado de lo que parecía ser un bebé que te dio un aire a Reborn.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaste

-te siguió desde hace unas horas- contesto por él aquel "bebé"

-vine a…- tomaba la palabra el rubio pero tal aprecia no encantaba forma de expresarse

-descuida ¿Bel?, estoy bien- comprendiste que era una disculpa que no saldría nunca de sus labios, tal aprecia era muy obstinado y un tanto caprichoso

-como sea, solo quería date esto- dijo extendiendo una rosa hacia ti

-¿una flor?- ladeaste la cabeza, de verdad que no entendías

-no- te corto la duda recargándote contra la barandilla del balcón –un beso- te susurro al oído y una vez más se tomo el permiso para besarte, sentiste un escalofrió que te recorría el cuerpo y se desvanecía en un deseo de querer sentir sus labios por más tiempo…

-vámonos- interrumpió el bebé un tanto molesto

-Fran deja el escándalo shshsh- fue lo último que escuchaste de su parte antes de marcharse y dejarte con una rosa y un dulce sabor en los labios… ¿te había gustado?

.

.

Caminabas tranquila hacia la escuela, te habías despertado un poco más temprano de lo normal y tenias deseos de tomar el camino largo a casa después de todo querías hacer un poco de tiempo.

-vamos ken- hablaba un chico de gafas que salía con rapidez de una tienda de autoservicio

-ya voy- respondía esta vez un rubio que salía con unas patatas en las manos

-esperen- les llamo una chica que llevaba un uniforme verde, trato de correr pero cayó al suelo tropezando con sus pies

-¿estás bien?- le preguntaste sonriendo extendiendo tu mano hacia ella

-si- te contesto tímidamente sonrojándose un poco en el proceso

-date prisa Chrome o nos iremos sin ti- le advirtió el rubio causando que la chica hiciera una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento y corriera una vez más hacia sus amigos

"que linda es" pensaste mientras veías como se marchaba, para tu hacer lo mismo una vez se perdieron de tu vista.

.

Cuando llegaste al instituto todos te miraban y tu no compendias por que, tocaste tu cabello (que llevabas en una coleta) estaba bien peinado a tu parecer, sacaste un espejo y tu maquillaje estaba tal cual te indico Bianchi debía estar, miraste hacia abajo viendo tu nuevo uniforme, todo parecía en orden y aun así te miraban.

-¡hey! ¡(Tu nombre)!- te gritaba Ryohei desde la entrada junto a una chica y su hermana

-buenos días (tu nombre)-chan- saludo Kyoko con una encantadora sonrisa

-buenos días- sonreíste, estabas feliz de algún modo, si hacías el recuento nunca nadie te había esperado en la entrada del colegio.

-ella es Hana- te presento Kyoko a su amiga y rápidamente le dedicaste una mirada picara a Ryohei

-es muy bonita- murmuraste para el chico dándole un codazo en las costillas

-…- no dijo nada, esperabas que se pusiera a gritar que su belleza era ¡EXTREMA! Pero se sonrojo cual tomate y salió corriendo en otra dirección

-¡extremo! Debo empezar con mi entrenamiento matutino- se excuso mientras corría desesperadamente

.

.

Cuando llegaste a tu salón de clases fue la historia de siempre todos te miraban, pero esta vez nadie murmuraba nada a excepción de Reika pues su quijada casi golpeaba el suelo al ver que Kyoko era la que te acompañaba al aula despidiéndose de ti amistosamente…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sasagawa decidió transformarte?- trato de burlarse Yue quien por desgracia te conocía bastante bien para saber que eso no había sido cosa tuya

-¡claro! De que otra manera podías lograrlo- secundo Reika, tú te reíste en la cara de ambas y pasaste de largo ignorándolas por completo

-deberían cerrar la boca si no van a decir nada inteligente- giraste tu rostro rápidamente, conocías muy bien esa vos tan fría y soberbia, enfocaste a Taichí Tokeda y tu corazón dio un vuelco inexplicable cuando te topaste de lleno con esos ojos azules

-Tokeda-san- murmuraron aquellas dos para de inmediato perderse, sabían que Taichí nunca hablaba con nadie y abrir la boca para recalcar lo estúpidas que eran solo las hacía pensar en que tan ridículas se vieron con su comentario.

Tokeda te miraba fijamente, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de ti a pesar de que todos tenían puestos sus ojos en él, un leve sonrojo empezaba a invadirte… nunca, nunca, nunca hubieras pensado que algo así pasaría

-ven conmigo- te tomo del brazo arrastrándote hacia afuera, tú no pusiste ninguna objeción a sus acciones más que solo hacer una "o" perfecta con tus labios pues estabas totalmente sorprendida

-¿q-que pasa Tokeda-san?- preguntaste un tanto curiosa y el solo seguía arrastrándote sin siquiera mirarte

-necesito hablarte de algo- su voz sonó mas fría que antes y algo se te contrajo dentro que te dio un poco de temor

-y-yo, Tokeda-san por favor me esta lastimando- trataste de zafar el agarre pero tiro de ti con más fuerza

Serraste los ojos tirando hacia la dirección contraria, ya estabas pensando quien sabe que cosas con un amor imaginario, pero no eras tonta para no comprender que por alguna razón el chico estaba molesto y bueno tu de ningún modo podías tener la culpa ¿o sí?,

-¿qué está pasando herbívoros?- les llamo la atención Hibari

-son cosas que no te importan- le contesto Taichí

-…- te quedaste muda, ¡le había contestado con un "no te importa" a Hibari Kyoya! ¿Se quería morir acaso?

-Ja- alzo una ceja el líder disciplinario acorralando al rubio con una de sus tonfas contra la pared, los de ojos azules en ningún momento desviaron la mirada y sin embargo tu ya estabas más que asustada que esos dos empezaran una pelea, te dieron ganas de correr cobardemente y eso era lo mejor, lo más sensato y humanamente inteligente que habrías podido hacer pero como siempre tenias un impulso de idiotez e ignoraste tu detector de peligro.

-basta, n-no tienen por qué pelear- y ambas miradas te fulminaron, esos pares de ojos azules tan fríos como témpanos de hielo te atravesaron como flechas en el estomago… tragaste saliva y pedias a algún dios que algo pasara, pero no paso.

Taichí se zafo del agarre de Hibari lanzándolo hacia atrás con su brazo derecho, tú te quedaste atónita al ver que el rubio tenia movimientos de pelea.

-esto puede resultar interesante- comento Hibari y compendiaste que estaban a punto de tomarse las cosas enserio

-¡espera!- lo abrasaste por la espalda queriendo detenerlo –por favor espera- pediste a Taichí mientras por alguna razón esa pelea pasaba de un asunto de pasillo a algo "personal" para Hibari Kyoya…

.

.

.

…_**Avances del próximo episodio…**_

-¿Q-quien eres tú?- preguntaste un poco confundida

-mi nombre es Mukuro, hermosa maiko del cielo- te sonrió, tu no sabias si estaba de tu lado o era parte de los que estaban en tu contra, sin embargo por alguna razón, te perdiste totalmente en esos extraños ojos…

.

.

PD: sho se que los ojos de Hibari son azul/grisáceo y por cierto los de Taichi son azul rey pero aquí decidí englobar ambos azules para que fuera más fácil de escribir, pero ya saben porque :3

¡Belphegor usted lleva la ventaja con dos besos el mismo día! Y todos peleando cuando deberían ir a golpear a ese princeso ewe… Taichi vs Hibari *o* se están peleando por ustedes!... ¿o no? ewe …. Y Mukuro está llegando para resolvernos dudas y para ser uno de nuestros apuestos protectores (se desmaya desmayadamente)…. **¡dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con esta historia!**... Bye-by ;)

_**-"próximo capitulo… El guardián de la Niebla"-**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! antes que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero me dejaron 5 proyectos bastante importantes y bueno… estaba muy ocupada… pero esta semana estoy libre y como ya notaran pude actualizar "Never Lose" y subí un nuevo one-shot "El teorema de la felicidad" los invito a leerlos a ver si les gustan n_n… en fin continuemos con lo nuestro!

.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

_**-haruro-chan- **__No es fuerza de voluntad como dije desde el primer episodio es impulso de idiotez (me pasa muy seguido ¿a ustedes no? uwu__**, **__es algo inesperado y si se verán un poco más atrevidos los personajes pero si los dejo como siempre son esto nunca avanzaría románticamente uwu… de todos modos espero que te guste n_n__**  
-Akane-Saeki- **__Probablemente si salgan pero más adelante, por ahora debemos conquistar los terrenos más cercanos ewe si me comprendes… y me encantaron tus fic ya me di una vuelta y creo te deje un comentario ya no recuerdo (memoria de teflón ON)__**  
-sheblunar- **__Bel siempre llevara la delantera cuando ellos van Bell ya viene xD okno…__**  
-nicole o.0- **__Hoy tuna (si tuna) dará un gran paso xD __**  
-temainalumi-chan- **__Taichi es__**… **__Taichi es suculento owo/  
__**-hitomi62- **__¡dirá algo jodidamente victoriano! Hahaha me recordaste a Lysandro de cdm! Soy la única que juega(?) uwu te vas a morir con el que sigue por que alguien le tendrá que dar amor a kyoya ahora que más nos necesita *w*… no somos asalta cunas Lo de lambo fue como que una broma de Aida xD yyyyyy nooo aun no sale ese capítulo donde por fin tendremos a Mukuro de carne y hueso (mierda eso fue spolier) ignora eso owo… igual te amo y no soy yandere a lo mucho llego a ser tsundere pero igual me amarías si me ves en persona y te digo algo jodidamente victoriano mientras te acorralo a la pared con mi mano izquierda y en la derecha mi cigarrillo (?) ewe__**  
-Rinny- **__somos solicitadas (¿) deben de luchar por nuestro amor xD… en cuanto a Bel bueno a mi me encanta por mi en todos los capítulos le daríamos duro contra el muro /*w*/__**  
-kote . herrera . 18- **__Muchas gracias por leer! Me encantaría un fan art tuyo de Hibari y mi protagonista de Never Lose que es una chica de cabello a la cintura negro, usa flequillo recto y ojos verdes! *w* wwwaaa te amaría por eso … y muchas gracias por leer!__**  
-Rin Tao-**__ Me encanto tu capitulo espero actualices pronto! Y espero también te guste el mío n_n__**  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Capitulo 6… El guardián de la Niebla"**_

.

-¡Espera!- lo abrasaste por la espalda queriendo detenerlo –por favor espera- pediste a Taichí

-Aléjate, no te entrometas- te ordeno Hibari

-Vamos- le invito Taichí saliendo por la ventana, el pelinegro te miro desaprobatoriamente y salto detrás del rubio… pasara lo que pasara esa pelea se llevaría acabo.

Corriste hacia la ventana solo para ver como aquellos dos buscaban un lugar de pelea lo suficientemente apartado. "mierda" pensaste para de inmediato tomar la decisión de seguirlos…

Corriste en dirección a la salida lo más rápido que podías pues tenias bien claro que seria imposible alcanzarlos si siquiera te detenías a recuperar el aliento

-¡Hola (tu nombre)! Te saludaba Yamamoto a la distancia junto a Tsuna

-Lo siento chicos tengo prisa- pasaste corriendo a su lado, no podías detenerte pero tu cara de angustia había logrado alertar al castaño de que algo andaba mal.

En cuanto saliste no lograbas ubicarlos en lo mas mínimo, los buscaste con un vistazo rápido para encontrar una ruta pero había sido inútil, probablemente ya estarían lejos… sin embargo aquello no fue suficiente para detenerte, seguiste corriendo en su busca, así te llevara todo el día…

.

Habías recorrido gran parte de la ciudad y por si fuera poco no te podías creer que llevaras mas de 1 hora corriendo tratando de encontrar a ese cabro de Hibari y a Taichí, bueno después de todo no sabias ni que arias una vez que los encontraras.

"boom" se escucho un fuerte estruendo a tus espaldas, justo en el rio donde se solían pelear algunas pandillas, pensaste que quizá había sido el mejor lugar donde aquellos dos pudieran haber ido a parar así que te dirigiste en esa dirección sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Ken!- escuchaste un grito que se perdía entre los lamentos de una chica

-Chrome corre-

-¡Chikusa!- grito ella, mientras un par de chicos con apariencia brusca atacaban al joven frente a ella

Por un momento la recordaste, ella esa era chica que tropezó esa mañana contigo…

-Chrome- le advirtió el de anteojos mientras uno de los sujetos estaba por atacarla con uno de sus chacos

La chica trato de defenderse provocando que fuego saliera del suelo, eso de inmediato te sorprendió pero recordaste "las ilusiones" y estabas agradecida de haber prestado atención a cada lección de Aida-sensei

-Mukuro-sama- llamaba a alguien la de ojos violetas, pero era claro que esa persona no vendría y que mucho menos ella podría ganar esa pelea… aquellos dos chicos la atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo y si algo sabias es que un ilusionista era susceptible al dolor físico.

El chico de anteojos había sido derrotado, terminando inevitablemente en el suelo. Tu para ese momento estabas más que frustrada, no era asunto tuyo, era un hecho, pero tampoco lo dejarías así.

Saltaste bruscamente sobre aquel sujeto, ni siquiera sabias quien era ni por qué la atacaba pero algo dentro te indico que debías protegerla.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritaste a Chrome al momento que hacías que esta retrocediera para tu librar esa batalla

-¿Q-quien eres tú?- pregunto con su tenue vocecilla que te revoloteaba en la cabeza empalagándote un poco

-Yo bueno soy (tu nombre)- dijiste al tiempo que atacabas al perpetrador

-Otra niña- hiso el comentario, pero tu esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa

-Veras lo que esta "niña" puede hacer- hablaste en tono desafiante brincando y lanzando tus dos aros en dirección hacia él, esquivo el primero con facilidad y también el segundo, pero solo había sido una distracción para rematar con un golpe directo de tu parte. Retrocediste un poco tomando distancia prudente para contraatacar una vez más.

-Podrías ya sabes, cubrirme- le pediste

-S-si- te contesto un poco confundida

Ahora eran ustedes dos contra esos dos desconocidos

-¡Vaya! Cuando menos dimos con quien teníamos que dar…- hizo el comentario el más fornido de aquellos dos

-La maiko del cielo- termino el otro, solo para que ambos se prepararan para derrotarte y no solo eso, podías notar en su rostro que no terminaría ahí aquella situación.

-¿Podemos ganar?- pregunto Chrome tragando saliva, sabias que ella podía ser fuerte, lo sabías por que viste como aquel fuego invadía el suelo… sabias que tú eras fuerte.

-No podemos- sonreíste pero no en derrota – No podemos, tenemos pocas probabilidades, pero Chrome dudo que quieras perder- una vez más tomaste posición de ataque mientras que la de ojos violetas te cubría la espalda, te acercase rápidamente a ellos, planeabas atacar cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Chrome atacaba a una distancia prudente para no ser lastimada.

Saltaste dándole un golpe en el rostro a uno de ellos mientras Chrome cubría todo con una niebla espesa dándote una visibilidad única, para así tener ventaja. Lanzaste uno de tus aros y había dado en el blanco, mas era claro que necesitabas mayor potencia en tus ataques tal como lo había dicho Aida-sensei… pero no sabias como ponerlo en práctica.

-Ahh- escuchaste un quejido y rápidamente lo atribuiste a tu compañera

-¡Chrome!- exclamaste angustiada solo para recibir un golpe que te impacto directo contra la pared

-nunca bajes la guardia- te advirtió uno de ellos mientras que el otro desprendía de su arma a Chrome y la sujetaba por las muñecas alzándola en el aire cual muñeca.

Te pusiste de pie tan rápido como tu cuerpo te lo permitió, tenias una baja de energía como efecto secundario de curar aquellas heridas en Bel, pero eso no te impidió hacerlo, no podías permitirte darte por vencida…

-Mukuro-sama- empezaste a escuchar la tenue voz de Chrome, la niebla no te dejaba ver y por si fuera poco debías localizarla rápido pues corría el riesgo de ser atacada una vez mas

Pusiste ver una silueta, tomaste uno de tus aros concentraste toda tu energía y te dispusiste a correr lo mas humanamente rápido que pudiste, atacaste directamente con los aros causando heridas de gravedad en tu oponente.

-No podrás ganar- advirtió mientras con sus últimas fuerzas te sujetaba

-Por esta ocasión solo nos llevaremos esto- hablo su cómplice sujetando tu relicario

-¡No!- alzaste la vos tratando de zafar el agarre, cosa que conseguiste y diste un puñetazo en la cara al sujeto, solo para que te quisiera devolver el golpe.

-No es correcto que un hombre quiera golpear de esa manera a una jovencita…- alguien acababa de detener el puño de aquel sujeto -… Mucho menos si es tan hermosa como el cielo- te sonrojaste casi de inmediato al notar como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te liberaba del sujeto que te mantenía atrapada, para seguir con el otro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaste confundida al ver sus ojos

-soy Mukuro Rokudo, hermosa maiko del cielo- te sonrió de lado para empezar a luchar con el que quedaba

Esta vez viste como el suelo se llenaba de lava y una atmosfera asfixiante se formaba a tu alrededor… comprendiste que eso era algo más que una ilusión.

-¡Chrome!- te preocupaste casi de inmediato pues pensabas que ella estaría en medio de todo aquel lio

-Ella está bien- te contesto con voz serena para en menos de dos movimientos termina con su oponente

Ambos sujetos habían quedado en el suelo, el primero derrotado por ti y Chrome y el segundo que había caído en manos de ese chico.

-¿Qué buscan?- alzo la ceja aquel joven cuestionando al único consiente

-No tiene caso mentir después de este fracaso… de igual modo nos asesinaran… lo único que buscábamos era el relicario de la maiko del cielo-

-¿si me buscan a mi entonces por que atacaron a esa chica?- preguntaste algo alterada pues ahora sabias que alguien estaba tras de ti

-Porque ella es una de los guardianes Vongola-

-¿Chrome?- te sorprendiste dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

-¿Estás bien?- te pregunto Tsuna sosteniéndote por la espalda

-¡Tsuna!- exclamaste sorprendida al notar su presencia

-Me preocupe porque saliste corriendo- te dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-G-gracias- tartamudeaste un poco, no estás acostumbrada a verlo en su estilo de "ultima voluntad" sin duda esa voz te causaba un escalofrió que te recorría por completo el cuerpo.

-…- Él negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que no tenía importancia (aunque claramente la tenia)

-Joven Vongola, cuide bien a la maiko… tal parece que alguien anda tras de ella y no hablo solo de mi…- dijo Mukuro sosteniéndote de la barbilla ante la mirada molesta de Sawada

Mukuro te sonrió seductoramente para acercarse bastante a tu rostro –Nos veremos- dijo justo a escasos centímetros de tus labios y ante tu mirada atónita el cuerpo de Chrome acababa de caer en tus brazos…

-¿Chrome?- preguntaste confundida mientras la abrazabas preocupada

-Está bien solo déjala descansar- te dijo Tsuna mientras revisaba a Chikusa y Ken –ellos también estarán bien-

Tsuna se acerco a ti ayudándote con Chrome, colocándola bajo un árbol así como hizo con los otros dos chicos.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- te dijo al fin de un rato de silencio

-Lo lamento, pero Hibari y Taichí salieron a pelear… no pude encontrarlos por ningún lado-

-No te preocupes Hibari puede cuidarse solo- retomo la palabra mientras acariciaba tu cabello –Ya no estás sola, cuando quieras hacer algo así puedes llamarme- sonrió y tu por una fracción de segundo pudiste jurar que esos ojos castaños eran el paraíso

-S-si…- le contestaste sonrojándote por completo mientras él tomaba tu mano –Y dime… ¿Qué pasa con ese chico Mukuro y Chrome?- preguntaste cambiando el tema tratando de ocultar que realmente te gustaba sostener su mano.

.

.

-Esperaba que el guardián de la nube fuera más fuerte- se burlo Taichí metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo

-¿Quién eres realmente?- cuestiono Hibari bastante agitado

-Yo soy quien al final se quedara con (tu nombre)-….

.

.

.

…_**Avances del próximo episodio…**_

-¿Qué le paso a Hibari?- pregunto Tsuna preocupado

-Lo lastimaron de gravedad en una pelea- contesto Kusacabe resguardando la puerta de la habitación del líder disciplinario

-¡Quiero verlo!- gritaste sin importarte realmente que estuvieran en un hospital…

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Debo prepararme para el linchamiento? O.o … hahaha pues Mukuro tuvo un encuentro fugas con nosotras, pero no puede hacer mucho pues solo se posesiona de Chrome uwu maldita sea ya quiero que nos dé duro contra el muro!... el es jodidamente victoriano así como Lysaandro y Kyoya un hijo de puta como Castiel *w* ¿alguna jugadora de cdm? ¿No? pos bueno uwu **¡dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con esta historia!**... Bye-by ;)

**_-"Próximo capítulo… El sentimiento de Hibari"-_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, yo seque hoy no es Sábado pero bueno dije "¿por qué no?" después de todo este sábado no pude actualizar más que la de Never Lose y el One shot de Días de Lluvia ¿no los han leído?, bueno se los recomiendo porque yo los hice xD eso que hahaha… Jugadoras de **cdm** que las amo mas ahora que se su secretillo agréguenme si gustan pueden buscarme como **Juvia666** ewe

.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**-sheblunar- **Taichí Tokeda guarda muchos secretillos ewe  
**-Yolii-** Que bueno que te estén gustando los capítulos siempre trato de que salgan medio decentes uwu  
**-lapatatacantante-** que viva cdm bitches! Uwu y espero que hoy tampoco me linchen…  
**-hitomi62-** Me amas, nos amamos, amémonos /*w*/ haha eres una picarona ewe ewe un trió con Mukuro y Hibari muy interesante lo pensare para meter cosas sucias y degeneradas! Ho si!  
**-Akane-Saeki-** Oshe si Hibari perdió pero hay muchas explicaciones para eso x3 ya saldrán poco a poco…  
**-thania22-** Taichi es peligroso y delicioso (¿)  
**-Aly Gehabich-** Fiel lectora owo oshe si necesito gente fiel en mi vida /*w*/  
**-alejandraotaku112-** No se me gustaría que Hibary y Mukuro fueran amigos compartidos de esos que hacen tríos y así, digo digo… ewe  
**-kiitty444-** Gracias por leer y ya esta ya esta ya esta :3  
**-XTxQueen Of HeartsxLX-** Ya no creo actualizar de FT mientras las fans de KHR sigan interesadas en estas historias yo seguiré actualizando y si no pos me voy xD  
**-temainalumi-chan-** Amigo/enemigo/rival de amor… solo uno o serán mas? Jojojo ewe  
**-Rin Tao-** ser lendas con Hibari no funciona, cabron hijo de puta TTwTT  
.

.Nota: este capítulo se dividirá en dos partes!

.

_**"Capítulo 7… El sentimiento de Hibari I"-**_

.

.

-¡Es tardísimo!- exclamaste con los ojos vueltos plato al notar la hora, te habías dado cuenta que todo el día se te fue entre Hibari y Chrome.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tsunayoshi sonriéndote galantemente

-T-tengo que ir a trabajar- murmuraste un poco apenada y él de inmediato tendió su mano hacia ti en señal de que era hora de marcharse. Diste un ligero vistazo a la guardiana de la niebla y sus dos amigos, estaban durmiendo y esperabas que despertaran pronto pues ni tú ni Tsuna podían quedarse por mucho más tiempo.

-Vamos te llevare al restaurante de Yamamoto- Te dijo sin soltar tu mano.

Tsuna te arrastraba por la calle y tu le mirabas la espalda estabas confundida, ¿ese era el mismo Tsunayoshi Sawada? Ese al que le decían idiota, inútil y un montón de descalificativos que hacen pensar que no era más que escoria que rondaba por la faz de la tierra… ¡no! ese no era el mismo Tsuna.

-Tsuna- le llamaste poco antes de llegar al restaurante

-Dime- se detuvo casi en seco para girarse a verte, te miro con aquellos ojos profundos y tu inevitablemente te perdiste en ellos -¿Dime? Pregunto con una sonrisa, la segunda sonrisa más hermosa que habías visto y verías en tu vida…

-Gracias por acompañarme- le dijiste dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla y corriendo lejos de él, tu corazón latía y no entendías porque, tu estomago daba vueltas y estabas a punto de tomar sarricida para matar lo que sea que anduviera ahí dentro.

.

.

-¡Hola (tu nombre)!- te saludo Yamamoto en cuanto te vio llegar

-H-hola Takeshi-kun- saludaste rápidamente mientras te dirigías a tu camerino improvisado para ponerte tu uniforme laboral.

"¿Qué está pasando?" te preguntabas una y otra vez, tratabas de recapitular tu vida, tú eras una chica que siempre había pasado desapercibida y así te gustaba, no eras la gran cosa, digo no tenias unos pechos enormes que atraían la atención de todos y te conformabas con las proporciones de tu cuerpo que para ti eran perfectas, teínas unas uñas lindas pero sin barniz profesional e incluso te encantaba todo de ti, todos esos pequeños de talles que siempre fueron invisibles…. ¡¿Por qué rayos ahora eras una idol?!, ¡Una idol, perteneciente a la mafia Vongola!... ¡¿Cómo rayos habías ido a parar entre peleas y entre tipos con coronas que salan de la nada y te besaban tan deliciosamente…?!… y ¡¿Qué había de ese chico tan apuesto que casi te besa y se desvaneció convirtiéndose en Chrome?!, ¡Eso nuera normal! Te miraste en el espejo con ese traje diminuto… bien cuando menos teínas un lindo atuendo.

-¡Bienvenido!- saliste con tu sonrisa más radiante, para bien o mal ya estabas metida en asuntos de mafia y como dijo Aida-sensei "una maiko debe de saber resaltar sus cualidades por el bien de la familia" tú estabas dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ti… y nada tenía que ver que los guardianes y el jefe fueran condenadamente apuestos…

.

.

Era tarde y ya habías salido de trabajar, estabas a punto de irte a cambiar de ropa cuando notaste que alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta del restaurante.

-¡Ya está cerrado!- alzo la voz Yamamoto

-Soy yo, Tsuna- te apresuraste a abrir junto con el azabache, y cuando lo hicieron pudieron notar que Sawada no estaba solo, estaba en compañía de Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei y Gokudera. Todos ellos con una expresión un tanto preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el de cabellos oscuros mientras tú te asomabas por encima de su hombro

-Hibari está en el hospital, pensamos que debíamos ir a verle y…- trato de explicar el castaño

-¿Hibari-san?- preguntaste interrumpiendo estrepitosamente lo que estaba diciendo. No te diste el tiempo de cambiarte de ropa, saliste corriendo lo más rápido que podías y los demás detrás de ti.

-(tu nombre) espera por favor desu~~- pedía Haru que trataba de seguirte el paso, por tu parte la tomaste de la mano para que pudiera seguirte con mayor facilidad.

.

.

-Crees que ellos estén por aquí ¿no es verdad Reborn?- pregunto Aida que desde el tejado del restaurante observaba como todos corrían rumbo al hospital.

-Hum- el Hitman oculto su mirada bajo el sombrero –Si derrotaron a Hibari probablemente están en otro nivel- afirmo un tanto preocupado pero lo suficiente seguro de que Tsuna podría salir de aquel lio.

Aida lanzo un gran suspiro –espero que todo salga bien Reborn… por el bien de (tu nombre).-

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital pudiste notar en el pasillo a la mano derecha de Hibari.

-¿Qué le paso a Hibari?- pregunto Tsuna preocupado

-Lo lastimaron de gravedad en una pelea- contesto Kusacabe resguardando la puerta de la habitación del líder disciplinario

-¡Quiero verlo!- gritaste sin importarte realmente que estuvieran en un hospital

-T-tranquila desu~~- pidió Haru abrazándote por la espalda, tú te mordiste el labio inferior, no estabas para tonterías.

-¡Decimo no entiendo porque vinimos hasta acá!- se quejo el peli plateado

-Gokudera-kun, yo pienso que aunque no podamos ver a Hibari-san, Tsuna-kun y (tu nombre)-chan, se sentirán mas seguros de saber que está bien.

Era verdad tú y Tsuna solo podían observar la puerta lo suficientemente preocupados para querer tirarla y saber en qué condiciones se encontraba.

-…déjanos pasar- pediste con voz quebrada y Kusacabe se sorprendió ante tus deseos

-Solo déjala pasar a ella- pidió Tsuna con media sonrisa mientras que Ryohei te empujaba hacia enfrente

-Ella ira en nuestra representación- sonreía Yamamoto

A pesar de que el vicepresidente disciplinario estaba renuente no se pudo resistir mucho tiempo ante las peticiones en conjunto.

-Solo un minuto- te indico y tú entraste lo más silencioso que pudiste.

.

Hibari estaba dormido… o inconsciente no lo sabías bien, en cuanto estuviste lo suficientemente cerca abrió los ojos de repente y tu casi gritas de la impresión, estabas algo asustada.

-H-Hibari-san-balbuceaste

-¿Qué quieres?... lago de aquí.- Te fulminaba con la mirada, era claro que tu presencia le estaba molestando

-Por favor, Hibari-san- pediste acercándote un poco a él pero su expresión se volvía mas fría con cada paso

-Largo- ordeno una vez más

-Yo puedo curarte- afirmaste pero casi de inmediato te arrepentiste de haber dicho eso

-…- no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños con fuerza y te lanzo una mirada de desprecio que te calo hasta el fondo de tu ser, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de tus ojos casi de inmediato, te habías sentido tan vacía en esos momentos y no sabias porque… saliste corriendo de la habitación sin importar que Tsuna y compañía trataran de averiguar lo que había pasado, tu seguiste corriendo… no tenias nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-Hey Hibari ¿¡que le hiciste!?- escuchaste el grito de Ryohei a tus espaldas seguidos de comentarios agudos de Gokudera…

.

.

Caminabas cabizbaja por las calles, tus lagrimas se habían secado en tu rostro y no comprendías por que Hibari se comportaba de esa manera… tu solo querías ser amable, considerada y el se había comportado como un hijo de puta.

-Oyyy~~ niña que haces vestida así por la calle podrías atraer la atención de extraños- te hablaba un tipo con un extraño corte que te recordó a un pollo.

-¿Extraño como tú?- preguntaste arqueando una ceja y con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

-Oyyy~~ no seas grosera- dijo meneando el trasero de manera exagerada

-¡Lussuria! ¡Ya deja de molestar!- esta vez gritaba un chico de larga cabellera plateada que acababa de dar una patada en la cabeza de su amigo

-¡Ayyy~~! ¿Molestar? Solo le decía que se tapara- refunfuño tapándote la cara con su chaqueta

-B-basta- pediste mientras tratabas de no ahogarte con el agarre del pollo

-¡Lussuria!- regaño de nuevo el peli plateado

-Está bien- se dio por vencido mientras te quitaba su chaquete de encima, -Discúlpanos (tu nombre)-chwwwan-

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- preguntaste ¿sorprendida?

-Bel nos conto de la hermosa maiko del cielo~~- una vez más exageraba sus extravagantes movimientos

-B-Bel les conto- tartamudeaste recordando aquel día tan "agitado"

-Sí, si- hablo Squalo sacudiendo su mano frente a tu rostro –Nos han encomendado cuidarte un tiempo- concluyo dando un suspiro largo

-¿Encomendar cuidarme? ¿Es cosa de Aida-sensei o Reborn-san?- preguntaste con un poco de más confianza, ahora estabas casi segura que no tratarían de matarte

-No- respondieron secamente –Nos ha enviado el noveno Vongola…- terminaron de decir casi al unisonó con una mirada bastante serena.

-…- no supiste que responder más que recargarte contra la pared, -Ha… ya veo…- dijiste resbalándote para quedar sentada –Pero Tsuna y los chicos ya me cuidan- trataste de sonreír.

-Claro como el guardián de la nube, fue bastante decepcionante que perdiera esa pelea~~~-

-Cabeza de pollo ¡Hibari-san hizo lo que pudo!- le defendiste y no supiste por que

-Lo que pueda no es suficiente- les interrumpió una vez más el peli plateado – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- te cuestiono con una mirada similar a la que Hibari te había dado momentos antes

-…- permaneciste en silencio, a decir verdad no sabias de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si no pudieras proteger a tus nakama~~?- exagero una vez más sus movimientos al hablar

-Pero Hibari…-

-¡Ese idiota es su compañero, porta el anillo de la nube y lo que se espera de él es que le patee el culo a quien trate de ponerle un dedo encima a la maiko del cielo!- exclamo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-Squalo tranquilízate~~~- pidió el del peinado raro

-De todos modos, debe de sentirse como un inútil- concluyo su frase y tal parecía también la charla.

-Te estaremos vigilando linda maiko~~~- se despidió de ti Lussuria para salir corriendo tras de su compañero…

.

.

Corriste hacia el restaurante de Yamamoto, debías encontrar tu mochila para ir a casa después de todo por la mañana habías decidido regresar a ver a Hibari, le gustara o no le gustara.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente asististe a clases con regularidad, pero notaste que algunos alumnos hacían desorden en los pasillos pues el rumor de que "el temor de Namimori" había sido derrotado se extendió rápido, Taichí tampoco había asistido a la escuela y eso te dejaba un amargo sabor de boca y una sospecha bastante grande acerca de quién era realmente Taichí Tokeda.

-¡Hola (tu nombre)!- te saludo de manera extrema el mayor de los Sasagawa

-Hola Ryo-kun- correspondiste la acción con un choque de puños – ¿No crees que las cosas están muy desordenadas en el instituto?-

-Eso es porque Hibari no está rondando como siempre- contesto dándole un vistazo al lugar que se desmoronaba a cada momento ya que el comité disciplinario se encontraba fuera –aunque no lo parezca Hibari es ¡extremo! Y mantiene en orden todo por aquí-

-Ya veo… ¡nos vemos después Ryo-kun!, iré a hablar con Kusacabe el debe de venir a hacer algo- Le sonreíste, estabas empezando a pensar que a pesar de que Hibari poda llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza era bastante primordial para que el orden prevaleciera en la ciudad.

.

.

Llegaste al hospital lo más rápido que pudiste, estabas bastante agitada, pero querías mostrar tu mejor sonrisa, no querías que el vicepresidente disciplinario te viera afectada por las groserías de Hibari.

Lanzaste un suspiro cundo estuviste frente a la puerta, estabas a punto de tocar cuando se abrió solo para que saliera un doctor bastante mayor, de cabello canoso y unos hermosos ojos azulados.

-Buenas tardes señorita- te saludo amablemente -¿Es usted la novia de Hibari-san?- pregunto con una sonrisa que te hiso sonrojar

-Y-yo b-bueno e-e-este- trataste inútilmente de contestar

-Es un gran muchacho, tiene mucha suerte señorita- te dijo y tu casi te vas de espaldas ¿estaban hablando del mismo Hibari?

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Él siempre se encarga de mantener todo en orden, en proteger a los ciudadanos… sus métodos no son lo más "pacifico" pero el joven Hibari lo hace para que todos estén bien… ¿sabía usted que su novio es una gran persona?- Tu no respondiste nada, estabas más que perdida con esa conversación - ¡Vamos señorita! Usted es la novia de Hibari-san debería de saber que todo lo que hace tiene un porque… no se gano esa golpiza por nada, mucho menos por un capricho tonto… debió de haber estado protegiendo algo importante para haberse distraído así en una pelea… ya sabe señorita él no es de la clase de chicos que se dan por vencidos- termino la conversación marchándose.

Había cosas que no sabias de Hibari Kyoya, mas bien no sabias nada, sabias de qué color tenía el cabello y de los ojos ni estabas segura porque cuando querías ver de qué color eran te intimidaban tanto que le desviabas la mirada… pero ahora sin duda sabias algo, sabias que Hibari Kyoya tenía un deber muy importante en Namimori, un deber que cumplía bajo el uniforme y una banda de líder disciplinario que le permitía tomar un poco de justicia por su propia mano.

-¡Muy bien!- dijiste alzando una mano al aire –Desde hoy y hasta que Hibari-san se recupere yo seré la líder del consejo disciplinario- probablemente si Hibari hubiera muerto se habría estado revolcando en su tumba, pero no estaba muerto, tal vez solo estaba jodidamente intrigado con tanta tontería que se te estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Yo seré Hibari (tu nombre)!-

.

.

.

…_**Avances del próximo episodio…**_

-¿Cómo que quieres ser Hibari?- pregunto Kusakabe

-¡sí, sí, yo seré Hibari!-

-¡tú no puedes ser Hibari!- insistía el vicepresidente

-Hibari, Hibari- te llamaba un pajarillo que se posaba en tu hombro, al parecer te había aceptado como ama temporal.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿ño? QnQ… bueno espero que si, haha ya van a hacerse las nuevas líderes del mañana, latigazos a todos! Pobre de Hibari la está pasando mal y nosotras haciendo nuestras ridiculeces, (asi nos aman) x3 somos bien pinches adorables haha _**bueno dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguirles trayéndoles cada capítulo de esta historia**_, si no pos me deprimo y entro en huelga de escritor :c … soy bien dramática… pero es encerio e_e haha bye-by! ;)

_**"Próximo capítulo… El sentimiento de Hibari II"-**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola… si yo se que tarde mucho escribiendo esto, si yo se que ni es sábado xD pero en fin aquí se los traigo y como compensación de haber tardado este capítulo es bastante largo x3 asi que espero lo disfruten!

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**-hitomi62-  
-lesli . lopezlopez . 9-  
-nicole o.0-  
-sheblunar-  
-Akane-Saeki-  
-Rin Tao -  
-kiitty444 -  
-temainalumi-chan-  
-Haru-chan-  
-Yozo-  
-Aly Gehabich-  
**_**-kote . herrera . 18-**_

_.Disfruten el capitulo!  
_.

_**"Capítulo 8… El sentimiento de Hibari II"-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Dónde está?- te preguntabas mientras buscabas en los casilleros del hospital, te habías infiltrado usando todo tu encanto que consistió en poner cara de niña dulce y fingir que tu "novio" Hibari-sama necesitaba un par de cosas de su mochila. -¡Aquí está!- exclamaste al encontrar por fin la chaqueta de Hibari y su banda de "líder disciplinario". La abrazaste con fuerza y un anillo cayo a tus pies, sonreíste sabias que se trataba del anillo de la nube Vongola… trataste de ponértelo pero te quedaba grande.

-¡Señorita (tu nombre)! ¿Qué hace con las cosas de Hibari-san?- preguntó Kusakabe y una gota resbaló por tu nuca pues habías sido descubierta.

-¡Hibari-san no es lo que piensa Kusakabe me ha incitado!- gritaste apuntando detrás del mencionado quien tembló de solo pensar que el azabache podría estar detrás de él, lentamente se giro para enfrentarse a su líder, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.

-Señorita…- y cuando volteo al frente ya habías salido corriendo de ese lugar.

"Voy a lograrlo, voy a lograrlo" te repetías insistentemente con una sonrisa triunfal en tus labios.

-Señorita compórtese por favor- te dijo Kusakabe levantándote unos centímetros del suelo como si fueras una muñeca… "Ya no lo logre" pensaste derrotada pero aun te quedaba un as bajo la manga.

-Suéltame- pediste de manera dramática mientras tu rostro se ensombrecía y alborotabas tu cabellera

-S-señorita no llore- te pidió con cara horrorizada sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por hacer que estuvieras haciendo un berrinche y peor aún estaba temeroso de que Hibari saliera y te viera en esas condiciones.

-Entonces ayúdame- Le pediste casi como un chantaje.

-¿Ayudarla? ¿A qué?-.

-Quiero ser Hibari- Le dijiste con una gran sonrisa y Kusakabe sentía como una flecha de "engañado" atravesaba su estomago.

-¿Cómo que quieres ser Hibari?-.

-Ya sabes quiero hacer todo lo que hace Hibari… ¡morder hasta la muerte y esas cosas!- decías haciendo movimientos de "león" que mas bien parecían los de un pequeño gatito encerrado en una caja –soy una carnívora-.

-Q-que mona- susurro el vicepresidente -¡Pero no puedes ser Hibari!-

-¡Si, si puedo! ¡Herbívoro!- Le sacaste la lengua infantilmente y corriste en dirección a la salida poniéndote la chaqueta de Hibari sobre tus hombros y las tonfas sujetándolas con fuerza entre tus manos.

-¡Espere señorita!- te gritó mientras corría detrás de ti, ahora estaba seguro de que si ibas por ahí diciendo tanta tontería alguien muy probablemente querría hacerte daño y que te hicieran daño conllevaba que más tarde Hibari le hiciera daño a él.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¿Trataras de impedir que yo Hibari (tu nombre) acabe con todos esos herbívoros que perturban la paz de Namimori?- hablaste mientras te ponías en posición de ataque – Te morderé hasta la muerte-… una gota de sudor le resbaló por la nuca, realmente no dabas miedo, incluso estaba seguro que si ibas por ahí diciendo eso un pervertido terminaría aprovechándose.

-¡Tú no puedes ser Hibari!- Insistía Kusakabe quien de apoco estaba perdiendo los cávales.

_-Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No, Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii, Istumo Kawaranu, Sukoyaka Kenage Aa-!-_ apareció un pajarillo entonando el himno de la escuela, lo reconociste de inmediato como la mascota de Hibari y esta vez se estaba posando en tu hombro.

-N-no puede ser…- susurro Kusakabe cayendo de rodillas al suelo –Hibird te ha aceptado como remplazo temporal de Hibari-san…- Dijo mientras se tomaba unos momentos para asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Ne~~ Kusakabe-kun, ya di algo- pediste en tanto abrazabas a Hibird.

El mencionado se puso de pie y tú te sorprendiste mucho con su pronta recuperación, te miro fijamente y tragaste saliva, estabas pensando que muy probablemente ya había perdido la paciencia contigo y tendrías que correr. –Hibari (tu nombre) por favor acépteme como su mano derecha mientras sustituye a Hibari-san-

-¡Claro!- sonreíste maliciosamente mientras apuntabas hacia adelante. Vaya... Sería un día bastante largo.

.

.

.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- grito Tsuna cuando un pupitre pasó rosándole la mejilla.

-¡Decimo!- le grito Gokudera arrepentido de no haber detenido aquel objeto con su propio cuerpo para que el castaño pudiera estar tranquilo.

-Tsuna idiota- le pateo Reborn en la cabeza –es solo un banquillo, das pena-.

-He Tsuna a que esto es muy divertido- sonreía Yamamoto pues realmente no le quedaba de otra, por todos lados había libros, bancas y pizarras volando, era claro que hacía falta la presencia de Hibari en ese lugar.

-Hum deberías de hacer algo con este escándalo en ausencia de Hibari- aconsejo Reborn

-¡Yo! P-pero Reborn-. Se quejo sin éxito pues el Hitman le había lanzado una mirada con cierto brillo que ya conocía muy bien.

De la nada un humo casi espectral empezó a envolver el ambiente, cada estudiante que rondaba por el pasillo veía intrigado la dirección de donde provenía, casi de inmediato una tonada empezó a sonar con voces profundas. _" Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku Namimori No HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii Itsumo Kiowanu Sukoyaka Kenage HaHa-! Tomo Ni Waraou Namimorichuu"…. _

Era ya bien conocido el himno a Namimori, todos empezaron a temblar pues sabían bien lo que aquello significaba: Hibari estaba de regreso.

-¡Huyan!- se escucho alarido del alumnado mientras salían corriendo despavoridos como una manada de cebras que estaba a punto de ser atacadas por un León despiadado y sediento de sangre. En pocos segundos los pasillos habían quedado desiertos.

-Vaya no puedo creer que funcionara- murmuraste mientras el humo empezaba a despejarse y se podía ver como el vicepresidente usaba hielo seco para crear la atmosfera en conjunto con bocinas y una grabadora.

-Buen trabajo- te felicito Reborn mientras tú sonreías ampliamente.

-¿A qué fue una buena idea?- preguntaste mientras el asentía.

-…- el resto se quedo mirándote bastante intrigados

-¿Por qué..- empezó Yamamoto con una sonrisa más grande de las acostumbradas –llevas puesta- siguió Gokudera lo mas humanamente tranquilo que su cuerpo lo dejo reaccionar –la ropa de Hibari?- finalizo Tsuna con una mirada que se tornaba un tanto siniestra.

-Herbívoros vayan a clase o… ¡los morderé hasta la muerte!- acababas de decir mientras tomabas posición de ataque.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, no sabía cómo tomar aquello más que darle la vuelta al asunto de que si los mordías hasta la muerte no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-No escucharon- hablaste mientras acorralabas a Yamamoto contra la pared con una velocidad que ni tu sabías que tenias. –Te morderé hasta la muerte- dijiste mientras le dabas un golpe con una de las tonfas en el estómago lo que provocó que cayera de rodillas al suelo, -Ve a clase- ordenaste dándole un beso en la mejilla y echándole una mirada a los otros dos que solo podían atinar a verte impactados por el cambio tan radical de actitud.

-…- Gokudera apretaba fuerte los puños y al mismo tiempo los labios como queriendo retener algo que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gokudera-kun- le llamo Tsuna mientras tomaba a Yamamoto y salía corriendo junto con ellos en dirección a un aula.

-¡Yo quería que también me mordiera hasta la muerte!- se alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Gokudera y en efectivo acababas de descubrir que tu tsundere favorito era algo masoquista.

Sonreíste autosuficiente dándote la media vuelta, ahora que habías recobrado la paz del instituto debías hacer lo mismo con la ciudad.

-Vamos Hibird, Kusakabe- pediste mientras el pajarillo se posaba en tu hombro cantando y Kusakabe cargaba el hielo seco y la grabadora.

.

.

.

-¡Ho! Hibari-san qué bueno que despierta- hablaba aquel doctor de ojos azulados.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, regresare a la escuela- comunico sin reparos.

-Me parece estupendo, seguro que su novia se pone muy contenta-.

-¿Novia?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido pensando si acoso era un mal chiste que en verdad no tenía ninguna gracia.

-Sí, una jovencita bastante linda que se la pasaba viniendo a ver como seguía, por la mañana tomo algunas de sus cosas y salió, dijo que regresaría al anochecer-.

Hibari se quedo en silencio, sabía que eras tú en cuanto dijo la palabra linda y lo confirmo al escuchar que habías robado algunas cosas de su casillero de hospital, bueno la verdad era que no tenias vergüenza alguna y porque no admitirlo eso era lo que le gustaba de ti.

.

En cuanto el doctor salió de la habitación el azabache mando por sus cosas para irse a casa, tenía mucha prisa después de todo tenia algunos asuntos que atender, los cuales también te competían.

.

.

.

-Vamos Kusakabe por aquí, dicen que hay una pandilla que esta esparciendo el rumor de que Hibari fue derrotado- hablabas mientras te balanceabas de un lado a otro buscando "herbívoros".

-Si señorita Hibari- te decía el mientras cargaba todas las cosas para el acto.

-Herbívoros- escuchaste decir a Hibird, no estabas segura de haber escuchado que dijera esa clase de cosas pero que importaba, él te estaba indicando a quien había que morder hasta la muerte.

-Ya veo, ¡ahí están Kusakabe! ¡Vamos por ellos!- el vicepresidente lanzo un suspiro, no sabía que desenlace terminaría teniendo todo si se llegaban a topar con maleantes de una clase superior a los que se habían enfrentado hasta el momento.

Caminaron hacia un edificio que parecía abandonado, el primer piso era un amplio estacionamiento, el cual estaba plagado por contenedores de envío y cajas en pésimas condiciones.

-Señorita esto me da mala espina- dijo mientras colocaba el hielo seco y la grabadora en el suelo.

-Sí… pero debemos investigar- insististe caminando hacia las escaleras. –Deberíamos ir primero al sótano y al segundo piso-.

-Siempre toman los sótanos como escondites- comentó el vicepresidente bajando las escaleras haciéndote una seña de que guardaras absoluto silencio.

.

.

.

Hibari había llegado hasta su casa, después de darse un baño y sentirse molesto por tener que salir con ropa normal y no con su uniforme, de igual forma opto por ponerse una camisa en tono oscuro y sobre esta una chaqueta a rayas en tonos purpura, unos jeans complementando con un tenis.

"Tengo que encontrar a la herbívora" pensó refiriéndose a ti aunque aquel pensamiento le estaba perturbando bastante, no sabía por qué rayos se estaba preocupando y eso en verdad lo estaba cabreando de una manera única.

Salió corriendo de camino a la escuela suponiendo que aun rondarías por los alrededores pero al legar se dio cuenta que aquel lugar estaba totalmente desierto.

-Llegas tarde, ya se ha ido- le llamo la atención una voz que lo irritaba de sobremanera -¿O vienes a buscarme a mí?- le dijo mientras se agitaba el cabello un poco.

-Taichi- murmuro molesto y poniéndose en posición de pelea, empezaba a joderle que le robaras también las tonfas.

-Descuida Kyoya, no vengo a buscar pelea… me queda claro que no eres rival para mí-. Hablo agitando una de sus manos frente a su rostro restándole total importancia a la mirada asesina del azabache, para simplemente marcharse del lugar.

-Espera- le detuvo el paso -¿Qué estas tramando?-

-Ja, como si te fuera a decir mis planes, es lo más idiota que te he escuchado preguntar Kyoya-kun- a pesar de que no le contestara sus ojos relucían en un triunfo que ni siquiera llegaba, pero que sin duda ya estaba saboreando.

.

.

.

-Tienen una chica- susurro Kusakabe mientras te tapaba la boca pegándote a él.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- dijiste lo más bajo que podías, no tenias corazón para dar marcha atrás de todo eso a pesar que aquellos chicos les superaban en número.

-¡B-asta y-yo no sé donde esta (tu nombre) y aunque lo supiera no lo diría!- esa voz la conociste de inmediato y fue entonces que mandaste todo al carajo, aquella chica era Haru.

-¡Aléjense de ella!- ordenaste mientras tomabas a tus dos amigos por sorpresa ante aquella mirada tan gélida que estabas mostrando… -Si la tocan ¡los morderé hasta la muerte!- gritaste dando un salto golpeando uno de ellos en el rostro con tu pie izquierdo, tomando impulso para ponerte frente a quien parecía ser su líder.

-¡Vaya y pensar que tu sola llegarías a este lugar!- te dijo aquel chico de cabellera celeste el cual jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

-¡Silencio herbívoro!- tomaste el control dándole un golpe en el rostro con una de las tonfas.

-Maldita- te gritó uno de los chicos mientras pensaba atacarte por la espalda pero fue detenido por Kusakabe quien lo golpeo en el rostro para casi de inmediato dirigirse a Haru para desatarla.

-Los informes decían que aún no sabias como pelear- dijo el de cabellera celeste mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre en su boca.

-Es correcto no se pelear, pero tu maldito error fue atacar a una de las personas más importantes para mí- tomaste la palabra lanzando otro golpe el cual detuvo con una guadaña.

-Si te hubieras tardado un poco más nos habríamos divertido mucho con ella-

-Lo siento, pero yo soy la que se divertirá contigo- sonreíste para de inmediato lanzarte hacia él, reaccionaste esquivando uno de sus ataques, barriéndote por el suelo hasta topar con la pared, tras el impacto el trato de cortarte con su arma pero tu detuviste el ataque con una de las tonfas lo que provoco una apertura logrando darle una patada.

-Zorra- te lanzo un ataque más logrando provocar un corte en tu brazo

-Señorita Hibari-. -(tu nombre)- gritaron los otros dos en tanto Kusakabe luchaba con los subordinados y Haru se resistía a creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Estoy bien- afirmaste con una sonrisa para tomar impulso con una de las columnas y haciendo un círculo en el aire y golpeando a tu enemigo en la nuca.

-Mierda-.

-Señorita Hibari apriete el botón del mecanismo-.

-¿Botón?- te preguntaste mientras buscabas rápidamente para encontrarte con las "mejoras ocultas en las tonfas de Hibari" –wii aquí está- festejaste tontamente para tu desgracia pues aquel chico te había lanzado contra la pared, escupiste un poco de sangre mientas lo buscabas rápidamente.

-¿Sabes?, después de todo el rumor de que no eres tan fea era verdad- hablo mientras te tomaba por el cabello azotándote contra el suelo –mi nombre es Milo y es un placer conocerte (tu nombre)-chan-.

-Pues jodete Milo- le diste un golpe bajo en la entrepierna y uno más en el rostro aprovechándote de la situación.

Sentiste que alguien te tomaba por la cintura, era Kusakabe que te estaba cargando y a su vez también cargaba a Haru, tenían que emprender una retirada.

-Señorita Hibari, por favor deje esto en mis manos y en las de Hibari-san… si sale lastimada usted y la señorita Haru me meteré en muchos problemas- te pidió el vicepresidente y aceptaste, a fin de cuentas ya habían rescatado a Haru.

.

.

-Hija de puta- murmuró Milo poniéndose de pie, era claro que no los dejaría escapar.

-Ne~~ no te podemos dejar ir tras ella- le llamo la atención un chico peli verde con un sombrero de rana –¿verdad Bel-sempai?-.

.

.

.

-¡Muchas gracias por rescatarme desu~~! ¡Fue increíble!- te felicitó Haru abalanzándose sobre ti.

-S-si n-no te preocupes Haru-chan- hablaste un tanto apenada por estar recibiendo halagos tan efusivamente.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa- terminó de decir la castaña habiendo una pequeña reverencia a Kusakabe y dándote un último abrazo -¡Nos veremos mañana desu~!.

-Sí- asintieron tú y el vicepresidente simultáneamente.

Una vez que Haru entró a su casa, Kusakabe, Hibird y tú tomaron camino hacia el hospital debían entregar las cosas que habías tomado prestadas.

-Señorita Hibari- llamo tu atención con una voz muy seria –¿Está usted bien?- te preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Ho, te diste cuenta… pero no importa Aida-sensei me curara en cuanto llegue a casa- afirmaste con una sonrisa, aunque la herida en tu brazo no dejaba de sangrar. Y en tu espalda sentías un par más de heridas que no querías ni ver, porque dolían tanto que no querías ni imaginar su aspecto.

-Vamos al instituto señorita, yo la curaré para que cuando menos deje de sangrar- propuso mientras cambiaban de dirección, era más que claro que aquellas heridas debían ser tratadas lo antes posible y para tu fortuna el instituto Namimori estaba a tres calles de su ubicación actual.

-Kusaka..- trataste de llamarle pero empezaste a desplomarte a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su destino, habías perdido bastante sangre y aquello te provocó un desmayo.

Kusakabe te alzo en brazos para llevarte de inmediato a la enfermería del instituto, pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo vacilar.

-Yo me encargare de la herbívora, puedes irte- ordeno Hibari ante una mirada extrañada del anterior pues no era usual verlo con esa clase de ropa y diciendo esa clase de cosas.

-Hibari. Hibari- le llamo Hibird posándose en su cabeza mientras él te cargaba y te llevaba dentro del instituto.

Te coloco sobre la cama de la enfermería, se dispuso a buscar vendajes entre otros medicamentos para limpiar y sanar tus heridas.

-Vaya maiko ¿he?, puedes curarte cuando alguien te transmite daño pero no cuando te lo provocan a ti misma- se puso a hablarte aunque sabía bien que no lo escuchabas, te quito la chaqueta y curo tu brazo. Se dio cuenta de que también tenias heridas en la espalda y lanzo un suspiro bastante largo, era más que obvio, se estaba encabronando con Kusakabe y con quien fuera que te lastimara de esa manera.

-…- se quedo pensando a la hora de darse cuenta que tenía que quitarte la blusa para poder curarte. Hibari Kyoya se acababa de dar cuenta de que el también podía ser víctima de la vasocompresión, empezando a ruborizarse y ocultar su mirada debajo de su flequillo como si aquello lo inundara de valor para poder atreverse a despojarte de la blusa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntaste mientras abrías los ojos lentamente y Hibari casi se iba de espaldas pero no lo demostró.

-Curándote- fue lo que dijo para simplemente darte la vuelta bruscamente y quitarte la blusa sin pensarlo tanto esta vez.

-¡Se amable!- exclamaste totalmente enrojecida.

-¿O qué?... me morderás hasta la muerte- se burló en tanto terminaba de curarte.

-Hum- te quejaste mientras te levantabas y quedabas de frente a él –Te morderé hasta la muerte- le sonreíste abalanzándote sobre el dándole una mordida en el cuello.

Era la primera vez que veías a Hibari Kyoya sonrojado y deseaste haber tenido una cámara y fotografiarlo. El te pego a su cuerpo dándote un abrazo. –No vuelvas a hacer esas cosas- te pidió dándote un pequeño beso en la frente. Te estaba volteando totalmente los papeles.

Coloco su chaqueta sobre tus hombros para compensar tu blusa desgarrada. –Hiba…- trataste de decir pero te mando callar con la mirada.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre- te dijo mientras, una vez más, te alzaba en brazos.

-¿Q-qué haces?-.

-Te llevare a tu casa- te dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas que te hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kyo-kun-. Tomaste la palabra mientras rodeabas su cuello con tus brazos y te recargabas en su pecho.

.

.

.

…_**Avances del próximo episodio…**_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que todos se fueron a entrenar?!- exclamaste preocupada.

-Tal parece que se enteraron de algo muy importante desu~-

-Idiotas el gran Lambo-san descubrirá lo que están tramando-

-Haru, Lambo, I-pin… ¡investiguemos que es lo que está pasando con los siete guardianes Vongola!-…

.

.

.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Kikai Sukai, **con quien he estado trabajando en unas cuantas cosas "ocultismo" ewe brujería y aquelarres. Una excelente amiga a la que aprecio mucho! *w*

¿Qué tal les gusto y así? ¿No les gusto? Uwu, **Ya saben dejen sus sensuales Reviews** que son los que me animan a seguir trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de cada una de las historias ¡Gracias por leer!. Bye-By

_**"Próximo capitulo…Investigación al estilo Vongola"**_


End file.
